A Prophecy
by Ashliee.2010
Summary: Isabella Whitlock had grief the loss of her love ones. But 100 years after the Destiny Witch came to save her life by giving her a wine. Now she reunites her bother. And find out what prophecy is about for her and her family. DamonXBella. JasperXAlice. PeterXCharlotte.
1. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies and **L****. J. Smith**

Chapter One

Bella POV

Year 1863

Momma and I were cooking supper and we heard a knock on the door and momma went to answer while I set table

"No!" momma cried. I startled and ran to the door and saw momma on floor crying I kneel next to her and daddy talking to solider. I was worried, is Jasper ok.

"Momma, what's matter?" she sobbing couldn't speak I looked at my father "Daddy?" my father look at us smile sadly.

"Isabella" he sighed "Jasper went MIA. Most likely, decrease."

I gasped shook my head I was in denial, looking my mother and father back and forth. "No! He's not dead. No I won't believe it! No he will come back!" Mother was sobbing lightly and my father step forward. I took step back and shook my head and whisper "No" I turn and run to barn and hop on my horse, Midnight galloped to meadow where Jasper and I play at. As I got off and tied Midnight to tree bunk. As I hug my legs on ground with full of flowers. Wiping my tears and got up to get on my horse to go home.

Momma was outside hugging herself and when she saw my eyes red and puffy from crying

"Oh my Darling!" she ran and hugged me tightly as we cried softly together. "Isabella, your father enlisted." She sniffled. I gasped

"No" I whispered. But my mother nodded. I stormed into house and yelling to my own father. Shocking he didn't stop me for my tone. He somehow knows I need to get it out.

"Daddy" I hollered furiously. He looked up with shock and sad smiled while he start let me vent it out, "How could you!" I cried angry tears. "Why! Why must you join! First Jasper now you! Daddy I don't want to lose you too!" My father sighed and walked toward me to hug me. My shoulders shook with heavy crying.

"Baby girl, I know." He lifts my chin up and continues "But they are in need of men since I was a solider before I married you mother. They are in need of more men. Isabella if I died" I shook my head.

"Don't say that!" I said desperately. "ISABELLA" he whispers sternly. "I want to tell you this."I nodded. "If I died, I want you be strong for your mother. Be there for her and yourself. Jasper is in there." He pointed to my chest and continues "if I died. I will be in there too, watching over you two." I nodded "But I will be back." I sighed and nodded.

My father left for war few days later but he came back. My Father was now home when war was finished. But things weren't same without my brother. Peter was eighteen when we met I was fifteen. That happened after my father came home.

Year 1867

'CRUSH' my momma was folding clothes I stood up in alert. My mother looked at me worried for noise. I ran to my father office and saw him clutching his chest.

"Daddy" I called him as I kneel and hold his hand he grip it tightly. "Momma, get the doctor." She nodded tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Come daddy." I help him dragged to his room and help him sit on his bed. As doctor came in I paced in front of my parents room. Doctor and my mother came out. Doctor left and only in room were my mother and I.

"Momma" I ask softly. She sobbed "He's dying only having few months to live." I gasp and she cried harder and continued. "He has a heart condition, it too late to save him." My mother and I sobbed in living room. As we spent time with my father my best friend went missing. My father died in his sleep. My Mother was not doing well. She won't eat, sleep or go out. I was extremely worried. But she finally snapped out of it. But she still grieves. When I turn eighteen, I had a teaching job offered in Mystic Falls VA. I ask my mother to come with me. She nodded and smiled. Little we know as in Virginia, My mother passed away in illness a year later, on my nineteenth birthday. I was officially alone. In Texas, my mother burial next to my father's grave. As tears falling on my cheeks I walked to my horse to go home. But I was stopped by women who introduce herself a Destiny Witch. My eyes widen in disbelief.

"Hello I'm Destiny. I'm also a witch." She smiled softly her appearance scream mother, and love. I looked at her wiry. She gave me a bottle of wine. And said "Drink this wine, it will help you relax. But drink it once a week." She smiled and walks away. I gapped and look at a wine. Shrugged as I drove home, mumbling 'a witch' rolled my eyes.

When getting home I pour a glass of wine. "Hmm, the wine tastes different." Set it down and shrugged and continue drinking it.

In morning I grabbed my bags. Pop it in wagon trunk.

As I drive back to Virginia, on my stop, I saw another wagon swerved toward me. I screamed.

'CRUSH'

As flying out of wagon, I felt my neck snapped I knew I was dying. Breathing motionlessly as my breath took my life away I drifted in dark.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning a Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

Chapter Two

Present

I'm now 159 years old in total years and I'm 140 years old vampire. An original vampire, that burns in sun or killed by a stake. But I can't be killed. Stake or white oak stake or dagger won't work on me. I'm most powerful vampire, how I was turn because of that witch, destiny witch. She made gave me a blood wine. And took me out of crushed and gave me a criminal to drink. She told me a prophecy, that was include me but there's more. She won't tell me, stated that I have to find out myself. I have powers. Not limited powers. The box Isabel gave me, as I open it.

'A Prophecy'

A women, who grieves the death of love ones.

Will be turn into powerful vampire who is hard to kill.

And will fight alongside with her Soul Mate, Brothers, and Friends.

Together the family will do good future.

Brother- God of War, Mate with a seer.

Soul Mate- God of Elemental, Mate with Goddess of strength and courage.

After reading a prophecy, I got confused. My brother is dead how he's part of it. Also bottom of paper ripped apart, there's more. My hand rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Bella, are you ok?" I looked up to Cynthia Brandon I smile

"Yeah" I shrugged "just confused." I waved it off like it was nothing. She smiled and went to set breakfast.

"Where we go move to now?" Cynthia asked. I shrugged "Why not we do the map thing." She said as grabbing the map and a dart. I laughed and nodded. The map was set on dart board wall. I close my eyes and throw a dart. Opening my eyes Cynthia went to see where it landed she turn and smirking "Guess where" I looked at map and smirked "Mystic Falls, Virginia here we come." I said to the map, Cynthia laughed. We went to packing.

After we stuffed the car I got in to start the car. "Tia, do you think they can handle the Whitlock and Brandon" I asked joking. Cynthia nickname is Tia. Tia was named by her sister Mary. She smiled at the nickname and shook her head I laughed as we drove to Virginia.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

Chapter Three

Jasper POV

"Jasper Whitlock" My wife pixie screeched, Peter and I winced. Peter rubbing his ears

"Ouch my ears" he mumbles. He glares at Alice as I smirked at him.

Char giggled and kiss Peter cheek. Alice crosses her arm and pouting at Peter. I smiled lovely at her

"Ally what it is it." I reminded her. She gasped "JASPER" she jumped excitedly. I got up to calm her down, putting my hands in hers. Waiting for her she smiled.

"We have to move to mystic falls Virginia!" she exclaimed. I looked at her confused. But she shook her head and did the lip sealed.

"But it has a sun." Char said. Alice just smiled

"Oh Char I know who go to get away from sparkling." She smiled and goes to pack. I look at my brother and his wife and shrugged and walked off to pack.

Sitting in car closed my eyes as the memories of my family, and my baby sister. Smiling as her laugher echoes my thoughts. I felt Alice grips my hand, she can't remember her human life when she was turned.

'WELCOME TO MYSIC FALLS, VIRGINIA' sign in sight as we passed it and Alice instruction to arrive to house that she know a person in her vision.

A pixie like girl with long Black hair hung to her mid back. I saw Peter smirk the I-know-what-will-happen-next look. I glared at him.

Pixie like girl walks toward us her emotion was like Alice.

"HELLO! I'm Cynthia Brandon! But call me Tia" she introduce herself. Alice gasps as she saw in vision and she smiled. Cynthia nods "Hello Mary." She said as her tears falling. Alice ran to her and hugged tightly. She gripped Alice too.

Cynthia sniffle "come in, Bella is not in but I know why you're here." We follow her in house. Cynthia pulls a jewelry box and hand us the rings.

"It's sunlight ring. So you won't sparkled" Cynthia said. We nodded in thanks as we put on ring. I heard door closed

"Tia! I'm home" a familiar voice ran to the room I turn. It Isabella, she saw me and gasp and the bag in her hands dropped to floor and she utter a whisper 'Jasper' and gasp once more as her landed on Peter 'Peter'. Isabella ran and jumped on me I shook out my stupor.

"Isabella." She nodded in my neck. I felt Peter shocked.

"Jasper, Peter." Isabella said softly. "Well, sit down and tell me how you guys are a cold one." We nodded

"No you first." Alice said to Cynthia. She nodded and smiled at Isabella.

"Well, since Jasper went MIA" she begins. "Daddy enlists since they are in need of men. But since war finished Daddy came home for good. I met Peter." She said look at Peter. "Some time later. Pete went missing and daddy died in heart condition." She bowed her head and wipe her tears away I closed my eyes. I hear her voice breaking. "Then I got a job offer in teaching. Here at mystic falls Virginia, but on my nineteenth, momma died of illness." I open my eyes venom pour in my eyes wishing to fall. "After I buried her next to daddy's grave. A woman gave me a wine to relax me. It worked. But it has a vampire blood in it. On way home here at mystic falls a wagon swerved my body flew out and snapped my neck then I died. I awake in transition. I had to drink human blood to complete it. I did on one of criminal." She finished and looked at Cynthia as sister fondly she smiled at her and nods.

Cynthia took a deep breath "After Mary died. At least that what my father said as that evil witch stepmother" she wrinkle her nose in disgust as the way Alice did with cloths. I smiled at that similar. "When I was old enough, I wanted to know what happen to Mary, like how she died." She shrugged. "But he slapped me and said 'You don't have a sister! She not my daughter' I stopped asking. But my powers came to surface. I'm a witch. And also I'm lie detection. I did a spell to find a prove that my sister still alive. I went to sleep. I was in a spirit no one can see it was me. I saw my sister was sent away to asylum. And I heard that Mary said that it was a murder not an accentual death of our mother." Alice looked shocked and venom in her eyes, I held her close to me. Cynthia continues "When Father found out I was a witch because of spell books. In my room and he beat me up. I was bleeding to death. That when Bella came in felt a sister bond pull. She fed me her blood to heal my wounds." she smiled weakly. "She warned me not to kill myself because if I died I would be in transition. But Father want me dead, I was asleep, Father had a rope and wrap in my neck choking me. He makes it look like a suicide. I died knowing what really know what going on. Bella took me down and left. Father was panicking because as me hung went missing. I awoke in transition. Bella let me decide. I want continue. And I want my father blood as in revenged. I killed him and my step mother. They don't deserve to live. My step mother watch me smiling as I died when father killed me." Alice walked to her and hugged her.

Alice said "I don't remember my human life but Jasper is first I foresaw, and went to him." Peter went on next.

"Well I don't remember mine as well but Maria changed me and jasper changer Char."

Char smiled "I was walking home as I saw a women Maria and Jasper" I closed my eyes she continue. "Maria leans in and orders him to change me, because I would be very useful for the lust." I grimace as Peter growl softly. "But after I was changed Jasper convinces Maria to let me fight because my emotions were fierce." I felt Isabella grips my hands I open my eyes she smiled assuredly.

I took a deep breath. "When I was in clearing people three women came in and change me for her newborn army. I was major in her army. I never lost a fight. I became legend; people called me the 'GOD OF WAR'." Isabella gasp, eye wide in knowledge and nodded to continue. "When Peter and Char escape on her year mark, I let them go. Maria was outraged, she punished me. She starved me in the chains, newborns biting me and left me like that for days." I closed my eyes "I was in pain and outrage the MAJOR came in." I open my eyes "Major is my alter ego, he very dominant. And if you make him mad you must submit. But not Isabella or Alice since Isabella is my sister and Alice is my wife, rest of you must submit." They nodded. "Major was on rampage. He pulled his chains off, newborns and Maria saw my eyes were full black no whites left in it. He punished Maria in the way she doing to me. He was on newborns rampage killing them all for biting me, fighting 20 newborns against me. He killed them all as he won the fight. As major was done I came back, confused and Maria explain what happened. She was afraid of the major." I looked at Peter he smirked "five years later Peter came and telling me about another way of life. I was going to go, Major came out smirking. Peter freak out as my eyes went black" Peter shook his head; I laughed at him "Peter was first person Major spoke 'CAPTAIN, we need to END the ARMY!' Peter eyes were wide he nodded as we went kill the newborns and Maria was angry. But when she saw major she kneels I can remember major circle her and spoke to her. 'Jasper and I are DONE with you and you are going to die.' Major killed her and he and Peter ran out till they arrived I came back. Went on depression, I met Alice in diner and showed me way to hunt animals, it disgusting but no emotions, since I feel emotions of my victims." I finished my tale Isabella smiled

"So you're God of War. And my gift tells me that your mate is a seer." We nodded. She smiled "That mean you involved the prophecy with me" I look at her confused. She shook her head. "Just wait till I fingered it out. I too am confused."


	4. Chapter 4 Compelling

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 4**

Bella POV

I was so happy I have my brother and my best friend back. I stare my brother and his pixie wife of his. I want to know who are people my brother been with for years.

"Hey!" I yelled and Jasper jumped startled. I grin evilly. Tia rolls her eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock, Peter Goodwin!" My hands on my hips, I can see Pete look at me confused.

"My last name is Goodwin?" he asked, I nodded

"You guys haven't introduce me my in laws!" I playfully scold them. They smiled.

"Isabella this is my Pixie wife, Alice Brandon." Jasper looked Alice fondly. I smiled, Peter spoke up. "Bells, sugar tits are my wife. Charlotte Swan." Charlotte smack his head upside. I smirked, I like this women. She can keep up with Pete.

Charlotte spoke up with her eye rolls "Sug, call me Char" I nodded "I like you Char. Pete finally found a woman who can keep up with the his brain rattle in his head." I smirked hang my arm on her shoulders.

"I know she's…" Pete started "Hey! That not nice!" he mock pout. I smirk and shrugged. Walking to Tia "You already met Tia. I'm Isabella Whitlock call me Bella. Now I'm going to put these foods up and go to bed. I got business to do tomorrow morning." Walking to kitchen with bags putting up and go to bed.

Next Day

Tia walks in my room and hop on my bed while I get dress. "Tia, which leather pants looks good today" I asked holding up black and Blood red leather pants. She look at it for minute "Black and use red top with Black leather jacket." Nodding at her suggestions, I went to get dress. Sitting down and decided to straight my hair to my hip. Tia shook her head at me, she been telling me to cut it but I love my hair long. I shrugged at her and smirked.

"So where are you going." Tia asked. I smiled. I'm going to hospital to compel people to give me some blood bags. But I don't want to make it suspicions for missing bags. But I have to compel police to drawn blood from criminals who on death row. It probably few hours' drive, after that I going to mystic grill. I need some alcohol" I sighed as my craving hits. She looked at me worry.

"Bells, what wrong?" she asked. I look at her as I try to figure how to explain.

"I don't know it hard to explain. But when I woke up from my dream I feel hot, like boiling hot, like I'm dying. I don't know it probably nothing; I will let you know more when it gets worse."

Tia looked at me confused. "Bella how that possible you're not a seer or psychic." I shrugged as saying I don't know either. "Ok Bells, let me know if it gets worse." She finished and hugged me as I walk to my car.

I drove to Richmond VA for four hours in my vampire ability speed.

Walking to workers I leaned to him and open my eyes wide. His eyes locked daze in mine. "You will drain all the people on death row blood. You will give it to me all of blood bags."

"I will drain all blood and give you the death row drained blood." He said monotone. I nodded and walked off waiting for blood. Few hours later same man walk to me stuff 10 blood box full in my car. I smiled in thanks, and lean in wide eyes as his eyes locked mine with daze. "You will not remember me."

"I will not remember you" he said in monotone. I smile and wave as I got in car and drove home.

As I got home and I called for help, as Jasper and Pete came out. "Hey boys, can you help me." I asked as I open trunk. Pete sniffed. And eyes wide

"How!" he gapped "How did you get ten box fill with blood bags!" I smirked

"Compulsion can come in handy." I said smirking "I compel a man who work at execution building to drain blood of criminals then compel them to forget me." I smirked as I grab a box and walk in house as the boys stood frozen gapping at me. Walking back and they finally snapped out of it I chuckled as I grabbed more boxes when Jay and Pete grab some.

Jasper and I sitting on chair and Pete look at the blood bag he got and look admirably and started to taste. He groan "Wow this blood have no chemical in it!" he hollered surprised. I smirked, and wink at him as Pete scowl at me because I can compel.

Jasper looked at the blood longing. I started. "Jay, Tia can make your blood lust go away, if you want to drink human blood." Jay looked at me hopeful eyes. I nodded "I will ask her." I smiled at him and when on reading my book.

I heard door close and Tia yelled as I smirked at her words "Honey, I'm home!"

"Tia, can you get rid of jay's blood lust, he craving human blood." She nodded as Alice look at Jay in silent conversation he nodded in longing. Alice nodded. Jay looks so weak. I deiced assured Alice.

"Alice, Jay need a human blood once a while, look at him he weak. But he can drink out of the bags as when hunting he can hunt animals." She looks at me and nodded. Tia walked to Jay and blush furiously. I smirked knowing why.

"Uh, um" She started, rolling my eyes, I decided to help her. "Jay, you need take off shirt she needs a skin chest contact to do spell." Jay seems understand. He took it off and hand it to Alice as she narrow her eyes to look for lustful women I shook my head and smiled when I hug her hip to my hip give her a sisterly squeeze.

Tia walk to Jay "close your eyes" she said to him. He close his eyes and Tia place a hand over his heart and another over his throat closing her eyes and started to chant a spell. Open eyes Tia went and grab a blood bag and open it hand it to him he sniff it and drinking it greedily and groaning the taste. Jay open his eyes one a topaz eye turn to grey hazel eyes Alice gasped. I looked at him with my wide eyes.

"Jay, your eyes turn back to your natural human eye color." I told him. He walks to mirror and stare his eyes and smiling. And Alice spook husky

"Jazz" she purred. I shudder as Jay and Alice making out.

"Ewe, Alice that my brother, get a room." As Tia said "Gross Jay that my sister!" she gagged Alice look down as she could blush Jay smirked and pick her up and hover her on his shoulder like a cave man and vamped speed out to their room. I rolled my eyes

"I'm leaving; I don't want to hear them, Tia you coming." She looks at me horror and nodded. Pete walked out room with Char holding hand. Shaking my head as Tia said "I need to get laid." She sighed

I laughed. "Well I'm hungry lets go to Mystic Grill for food and alcohol like I told you this morning." She nodded and we walk to car as she drives to the Grill.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Damon Salvatore

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 5**

Damon POV

Walking in Mystic Grill and going to bar and get my drink "Hey Matt, Bourbon." He nodded and grabbed a bourbon begin to pour me a drink I down it all.

I heard a musical voice "Bottle of bourbon, two glasses please." Matt smiled and asked for ID. She rolled her eyes gave her ID and lean in. "my friend and I are 25 years old." He nodded and gives her ID back. I stare at her smirking.

"Let me pay the drinks for a beautiful lady like you." I charmed her. She looks at me with her big brown eyes with black eye liner. Flipped her long hair and lean in to me and whisper my ears, her breath blow on it "Stranger, the charm pick up line won't work on me." she leans back and smirked grabbed her things and walks off with her hips swaying. I groaned.

"She kind of hard to get, you know." A pixie like girl with long black hair, I lift my eyebrow, she continue. "That woman is my best friend, a sister. All boys fall on knees when she walks by. It annoys her. She decided to play hard to get." She smiled at her friend as her friend glare at her. "My name is Cynthia Brandon, call me Tia." I pull out a hand "Damon Salvatore." She shook my hand with her gloves. "What her name" I asked looking at her friend.

Tia lifts her hands in air. "Oh. I can't tell you, she'll kill me for ruining the game." She walks to her friend and sat on table. I smirked and said to air. "Fine, Game on".

As I stare at Mystery girl, she turns her head look at me and smirked and she mouth moving

'Yes Stranger, Game on' she smirks and started to eat her food.

I smirked; she looks away stare wide eyes at Elena I looked at Elena. Mystery Girl got up and walk toward Elena with soft growl that only supernatural can hear. I walked to her, and heard her saying "What are you doing here Katherine" she spat, Tia grips her elbow tightly.

"I am not Katherine." She said desperately, poor Elena. Vampire gets confuse of her being Katherine. Wait Mystery Girl is vampire. She smells like human, I walked to her intervened.

"She's Elena" I soothed Mystery Girl "She is Katherine's doppelganger." I said with my hand on her bare arm, electric spark through us. We gasped our eyes in daze as vision came through our eyes I saw a woman walking to us.

Mystery Girl whisper "Destiny?" She nodded

"Prophecy is now set. You finally met you mate. And reunited brothers." She smiled at Mystery Girl, and then looked at me.

"Damon Salvatore, my child." My eye grew wide

"Granny?" she nodded and smile. She wipes my tears and kisses my cheek.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you. You're very strong young man." She places her hand over my heart. "I know you been hurt. Now it time to move on." She leans to my ear whisper. "Remember what I said when I died." The memory flash through my mind, I was only six years old.

**1846**

'Granny, don't go!' Granny patted my cheek and smile softly

'Damon. I must go it my time.' She patted the seat next to her bed. I went sit with her she held me.

'Child, I want you keep a secret. Can you do that my child?' I nodded and crossed my heart and patted my heart. She rolled her eyes and smiles

'I'm going to tell you a story, Once upon a time there a young man, who is womanizer, all women falls at his feet. Because he doesn't care how they feel.'

'Granny why doesn't he?' I asked she smiled.

'Because Child, he had been hurt. One woman who is vampire and she used him and she turn him then left her. He turns off his emotions when he turns into a vampire.' She patted my cheek and continues her story. 'When he get to touch of a women who is the Goddess of strength and courage and that man will become a God of elemental. Together they will be powerful with God of War. Goddess is the God of elemental's mate. Goddess also is the God of war's baby sister. A Soul Mate can feel electronic spark flows through them; they will be hard to kill. Soul Mate bond protect them.' I looked at her in awe. She smiles. 'Time to go sleep child.'

Then Granny died in her sleep her grave stone came in view.

Destiny Salvatore

Rest in peace

Lovely Mother, Grandmother, and Friend

1766-1846

Bella POV

I gasped as I snapped out of my vision. My stranger is my mate, turning to him he pass out and landed on floor with a soft thud. I kneel at him and place his head on my lap. I heard people call him his name

'Damon!' copper top yelled, I growled lowly at him in protective stance. Tia gasped and Jasper ran in and Major is out. Alice Gasped and she kneels and bared her neck. Lucky we outside in ally no one can witness it Tia kneels and bar her neck and Peter look me at wide eye he tugged Charlotte and they kneel and bar their neck. Copper head about to speak, Major putting his hand up and growled at him. Peter start to speak to copper hair.

"Hey carrot top." Peter started "Get on your knees and bar neck and your human too, she had to. It submission, just do it." He said softly they both kneels and bar their neck.

Major walk toward me, I growled softly. His hands lift in air and spoke. "Sister" he soothed "it us Jasper and Major." He walks close to me and kneel next to me "It ok. Your mate will be fine." He soothed me his hands run through my hair to calm me. "We need to get out of here so we can't be getting caught to expose ourselves." He continues soothes me. Major turns to people and asked. "Does one of you lives near here? You may speak." Copper top head rise and bowed. "Brother and mine house is." Copper top said. He nodded and look and Peter as he knows what to do next. Peter nods and spoke softly "Ok, now get up very slowly and head bowed walk slowly out sight." They did as he said. Major lift Damon as I walk beside him and holding his hand got back seat and his head on my lap as I run my hand in his hair.

At the boarding house in Damon's room I sat on his bed and his head on my lap as I rubbing my hands in his hair, waiting for him to wake up. Growling softly to try waking him up.


	6. Chapter 6 Brother Major Came Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 6**

Jasper POV

When I finish ravish my beautiful mate, she slip in vision as her emotion were fear, shock, worried, and her body were stiff. She gasped out of vision.

"Jazz! Peter!" she screeched. "We have to go!" she vamped speed to get dress. I stopped her and sent her my confusion and worry.

"Bella." She whispered "She going to alter ego mode as her mate pass out." She screeched. I look at her shocked and nodded and we vamped speed getting out. Peter ran out to car with Char hang over his shoulder and put her down Char rolled her eyes.

In car Peter spoke "Jay, when you get there you may need to calm major and he also may need to get out." I sighed nodded.

In ally, Bella eyes were full black no whites in it and holding a raven haired man I remember him in my human days, Damon. Bella growling lowly threaten us, Alice gasped and her emotion was understanding, protective, loyalty, and familial love. She kneels and bared her neck I nodded at her proudly. I look at Bella she looks my eyes and I let major out

Major POV

Who hurt my sister's mate? I growl softly at people, and waiting for submission. Tia emotion was understanding, loyal and love she kneels and bared her neck. Peter look at Bella with wide eyes and his emotion were shock and understanding, love and loyal, he tugged Char down they kneel and bared their neck. Idiot carrot top started to speak and his emotion were anger, disbelief, confused. I lift my hand and growled at him waiting from him submission.

"Hey carrot top." Peter started "Get on your knees and bar neck and your human too, she had to. It submission, just do it." He said softly they both kneels and bar their neck.

Satisfied, I walk toward my sister, she growled softly. My hands lift in air and spoke. "Sister" I soothed her "it us Jasper, and Major." I walk close to her and kneel "It ok. Your mate will be fine." My hands run through her hair to calm her. "We need to get out of here so we can't be getting caught to expose ourselves."

I turn to ask people "Do one of you lives near here? You may speak." Carrot top head rise and bowed. "Brother and mine house is." Carrot top said.

I nodded and look at Peter, He nods and spoke softly "Ok, now get up very slowly and head bowed walk slowly out sight." They did as he said. I lift my sister's mate put him in back seat with my sister. As I drove follow them to their house.

At the boarding house, setting my sister's mate on his bed she got on and rubbing his hair softly. I smiled and walk out and in to living room. People kneel and bar. Alice walked to me and her hand on my cheek making me purr and letting Jasper back in.

Jasper POV

Alice smiled and grabs my hand, I look at the people. Nodding, "Ok, thanks for follow my captain. I'm normal now, back to real me." I smirked, they got up.

"Does he have sound proof? Can't they hear us?" I spoke softly. Copper top nodded

"As long you don't yell. You can hear yelling. Why?" copper top said.

I sigh in relief and spoke normal tone. "My name is Jasper Whitlock, this is my mate Alice Brandon Whitlock" I gesture to my mate and then hand gesture to Peter and his mate "These are Peter Goodwin Whitlock and his mate Charlotte Swan Whitlock." And I lastly gesture to Tia "And lastly but not at least this is Cynthia Brandon my Mate's sister." They nodded

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, this my girlfriend Elena Gilbert." He point to olive skinned brown haired. I stare at her she look like Katherine, I nodded. I sat down to explain.

"If you make a noise the alter ego will be more protective mode to fight the intruder for the mate or itself discomfort. I know this because, I am known as the God of War." I bluntly told him, his eye were wide. Elena look confused, I smiled. "That alter ego you met me as in is the Major. He's lethal; he does it than thinks twice, he's also very dominant. He only thinks of his mate and sister. He doesn't care about others. When he comes to surface, you must submit. I was known as the God of War I was made in vampire army. Before my change I was a major in confederate soldier in civil war." I smiled "Damon was my Captain in civil war. I don't know him much I was changed before I gotten know him, as in vampire wars. Peter was my Second in Command. My sister met her mate, she in protective mode. Her alter ego is out. No one can bring her back, only her mate can. As you can see Alice brought me back." I explained.

"If mate only brings you back, how you snapped out of it before you met her." Stefan asked. I look at Peter and smirked. "Pete took a risk. But Pete is also Major's best friend." I replied.

"Mostly Major focus on emotion, you pissed him off but he let you off warning since it was your first time. You emotion were anger, disbelief, but your confusion soothed him." I bluntly told him.

His eyes were wide, and asked softly. "What happen if it doesn't?"

I sighed "Well, he could kill you. Or punished you, since you're our sister's mate's brother, he will punish you. Trust me you don't want to face the major's wrath. I can't control him sometimes."

His eyes were wide with fear and his emotions were fear and understanding he nods.

AN: This is my First timer, if it have my misspelling excuse them. thanks and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella Feed Damon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 7**

Damon POV

'Damon' female whimper, 'Damon, please wake up you still have to win this game.' She whimpers, I groaned opening my eyes saw full blacked eyes no whites left in them. My wide eyes staring in them, this woman is my mate. Jump out of bed startle when Mystery Girl started to growling loudly.

She muttering 'food, blood, protect'

Hearing door knock she growling in warning, I never had a person who is protective and defeating me. A male voice calls out to her "Sister, I have the blood. I'm coming in." Doors open a man with honey blond hair to length to his jaw line. That man looks familiar. This man is Jasper Whitlock.

Mystery Girl's growling loudly. Jasper sigh, his eyes slowing turn full black no whites in it. He spoke but voice is different more thick southern.

"Sister." He sooths her, instantly make me jealous. He look at me crocks his head and spoke softly to me.

"Don't be jealous, you are my sister mate. She's my blood relative sister. I am now the Major, Jasper alter ego." Major said as I nodded confused. Mystery Girl growl at major and stalk to him and grabbed blood harshly, he just smirked.

"We'll explain this, just follow her and calm her." He said lastly and both of his eyes turns back normal gray and this is Jasper is back. Mystery Girl rip lid of bag and put in my mouth and growling and purring and she narrow her brother whimper and growling. He nods and left after closes door.

Drinking the blood as she purrs and whimpering. I continue drinking and rubbing my hand into her hair trying to calm her down. Her eyes started to fade, big brown eyes back. She looks confused.

"What happened?" she asked herself. I shrugged "I don't know Mystery Girl, when I touch you, the spark flow through us and my granny explaining saying about mates that woman you spoke to Destiny Salvatore." Her eyes wide in shocked.

"She's your grandmother." She asked. I nodded "wow small supernatural world" she chuckle at her own last comment she makes. I laughed. She looks at me smiling. "Mystery Girl?" I smiled.

"Yup" popping the p "you haven't give me your name." I finished explain my reason with her. She smirked, "Well you earn this reward for following my orders to feed I assumed that what I did." She shrugged "My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock, call me Bella Dear sir." I took her hand and smirked. "Damon Salvatore ma'am" I kiss her hand. She giggled the best sound I ever heard.

Holding her hand walking down the stairs "Game still on" she said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Smiling tenderly and my brother and Elena looked shocked.

Bella spoke "Jay, what happen?" Jasper looks at her smiling "Bella welcome back. Have a seat, I will explain." Bella nodded and pull me with her sitting with her and she playing with my hands it seems calming her.

"Bella, when you and Damon were out of daze like it as when Alice gets a vision, as Tia told us. But Alice, Peter, Char and I came. They all had to submit, because your alter ego was out." Jasper calmly explained

Bella looks at him wide eyes, Jasper continues "Like me, when we all came they had submit, because you were all growling. Then that idiot over there make it worse for the Major and your alter ego" he pointed to Stefan rolling his eyes, I looked at Stefan left my eyebrow. Stefan looked scare, I smirked to stifle laugher. Jasper smirked, like he could feel my emotions.

'_Because he can'_ Bella said I looked at her with my all widen eyes. She smiles

'_Hello my mate Jay here is empathic. And Alice is a seer; Tia is a witch and lie detector.' _Bella thought to me I nodded understanding. Jasper wave at us, Bella smirked "Sorry Bro thoughts conversation. Continue." Jay shakes his head and did so.

"So we has to bring you here, your mode is only focus on your mate. Even with me as your blood relative brother. You only let me close without hurting me but mostly your alter ego trust most with major because he was the protective of Damon as brother in law. But still needs submits for me as Alice submit for you." He explained she nods as understanding.

"Like if it happens to Alice happens to pass out Damon has to submit but I can get close to you consciously?" she asked, he nodded.

"Well Damon let meet some people." Jasper said gesture to light brown hair lightly built, with long dirty blonde woman "these are Peter Whitlock and his mate, wife Charlotte Whitlock" they wave and Charlotte smiled widely "Call me Char Sug." I nod at them. Jasper gesture to his mate "this is my mate, wife Alice Whitlock." She bounced; I shake my head at her energy tiring me out. Jasper chuckle and patted his hand on her shoulder she stopped and bowed as she could blush. Jasper gesture long black hair pixie "This Tia as she told me you guys met. She's Alice blood relative sister." She smiles at me. "You know Bella and me" he finished.

Bella Alter Ego POV

Since Damon woke up, my instants went overdrive all my instants think about Damon's need.

"Food, Blood, and Protect" I growled loudly then Jasper came in, but instants were powerful. Jasper gave in and Major was out to calm me but it wouldn't work I grabbed harshly and warn him to leave he left. Feeding Damon, he happily follows. Rubbing my hair and I started to purr. And whimper as instants again overpowering, Damon didn't give up. I looked in his eyes he smiled, I knew I was calming and ready to let Bella take over.

Bella POV

I looked around and saw Damon smiling at me. I was confused. He has explained that Destiny is his grandmother were a shock to me, in living room Jasper has explained what had happened. I have alter ego. After Jay was finished introducing, Damon gesture to his brother.

"This are Stefan and Elena Gilbert, she is Katherine's doppelganger." He said. I looked at him wide eyes appears on my face.


	8. Chapter 8 Helping Elena

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

Chapter 8

Bella POV

Wow Elena is Katherine's doppelganger, dang I feel bad I spoke up for my apologies. "Oh gosh Elena, I'm so sorry for way I reacted."

Elena smiled and waves it off "It ok. I'm used to it." But I can tell it bothers her. I smiled, and decided to change it. I'm going to help her, my emotions were determined. Jay crocked at me, shrugging at him and smiled.

"Okay guys explain about Katherine." I wanted to get straight to point.

Elena looks heartbreaking, she's the one try to speak up but she couldn't. I got up walk toward her and hugged her as giving her a friendly support.

"She compels my aunt Jenna to stab herself." She looked at me and continues. "When finding the moonstone, Stefan dives in a water of vervain to revive a moonstone. That werewolf hid." She said exhausted. I rubbed her back, Stefan take over for her.

"Counsel setting up a masquerade ball." He stated, looking at me "Tonight." He finished. I nodded and look at Jasper and Tia we all nodded and look in solemn

"We in." I started. "We'll help." Damon looked worried, I smiled at him sent him my thoughts.

'Damon, I can't be killed.' I thought to him

'I know, it just I just found you.' He thought to me

I smiled and nodded 'I know that I will explain this prophecy Destiny was talking about.' I sent him a picture of me kissing his lip softly in his thoughts.

I saw him closing his eyes, smiling. Jay looked at us across room seems knowing what up with Damon he smirked at his emotions he project me Damon's devoting love, I gasped at the power of his love. My tears fall on my cheeks, as I was smiling.

"Bella, are you ok?" Damon looked worried, I smiled and nodded. "I will explain later." I told him he nodded.

Started to back in business, "Well, Elena and I have to get to school." Stefan started. I look up shocked it morning!

"Yes, Bella it's morning." Jay told me "Alter ego tends does that to you. It only focuses on your mate needs not your own, perhaps take a nap sister." Jay informs me, I nodded feeling tired myself. Damon and I walked upstairs to take a nap, snuggle to his chest feeling completed.

Few hours later

Waking up from my nap, I found a empty bed with a note on his side.

_Sleeping Beauty,_

_If I'm not back in room, I'm in kitchen making a lunch. Tia brought clothes to you it lay on chair. When you awaken, come down. _

_Damon_

Smiling, got up went to change decided to pull my hair up in pony tail.

Damon was in kitchen and making big breakfast for lunch. I see plates and bowls it has. Eggs, biscuits, sausages and gravy, I looked at Damon in awe and love. Damon smirked in victorious.

After lunch, school was over. New people came in boarding house. Damon wraps his arm on my waist, making introducing.

"Belle, those people you haven't met are" the gesture to boy near Elena "That is Jeremy Gilbert. Elena's brother." Jeremy waved. Damon gestured to dark skin girl. "She is Bonnie Bennett, she's a witch." I nodded. He gestured to tall brownish blonde guy. "He's Alaric, he is a vampire hunter." I smirked and nodded. Damon lifted his eyebrow but continue. "Lastly she's Caroline Forbes she just a newborn vampire." He gesture to blonde girl with his guilt tone. She must be his escapades and walking blood bag. I smiled at him assuredly. I will love all of him no matter what.

"Hello all." I started. "Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Whitlock Aka Bella." I smirked and looked at Tia "She's Cynthia Brandon Aka Tia" and gestured to Char "She's Charlotte Swan aka Char and the big lug is her husband Peter Whitlock." I gestured to Alice "She's Alice Brandon sister of Tia." I smirked at Jay and nodded to him. "Lastly my brother, Alice husband, Jasper Whitlock aka the God of War Major." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't fret people. Jay, Damon and I can't be killed." I started to tell them prophecy Destiny told me in my mind as I went out of daze as I just remembered.

"Prophecy says which I'm brief it since we need to deal with Katherine. The Goddess of strength meets her mate God of Elements. As he went through a pain in 1864 with Katherine" I spat her name. "The God of War went through depression until he met his mate a seer. And I found out more. Tia is my Second in Command, sisters in arms. If you accepts." I told Tia, she nodded.

"Peter is Jasper's Second in Command, brothers in arms, our mates' fights along side with us with allies. Jasper and his mate can't be burned they can survive in fire, Damon and I can't be staked, or white oak stake or a dagger. And we four can compel with vervain or without and we also can compel vampires, even originals." I finished telling a prophecy.

They all gasped, Damon spoke up "Really!" I nodded "yup you can test it if someone volunteers." Damon looks around, Pete walks forward, and Alaric walks forward.

Damon smirks mischievous. "You will get on your knees and yelled almighty Great the king Damon" he compels Pete. Pete wide eyes and growl a little and got on his knees

"Almighty, Great the King Damon!" Pete hollers in the room. Damon smirked and releases him from compelling, walking to Alaric.

"Damon" he warned, Damon shrugged, and sniffed the vervain, nodded to him ready for a test.

"You will go to basement and get me and my mate a blood bags. And you will say yes, my king and queen."

Alaric eyes in daze and said in monotone "Yes my King and Queen, I will get the blood bags" and walk to get blood, giving to us. Damon releases his compelling to Alaric.

"Wow, cool." Damon stated. "Hey I have a plan." Damon started and we all discussing the plan. I smirked and nodding to the plan.


	9. Chapter 9 Masquerade Ball and Saving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 9**

Bella POV

Walking to Lockwood's manor for the ball, Damon walked to me and whistles. "You look hot!" he smirked as he looks at me up and down. "In fact you look sexy." Damon said in husky voice.

My gown is blood red with black lace bit of ball gown look. My mask is full black. My long dark brown hair is half up do with loose curls. I smirked, and look at his tux starting up and my eyes runs down and whoa baby he has a budge in his pants. I lift my eyes to his he smirked.

I taunting him "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" I ran my hand to his chest, he gulped. "You have to focus, tonight Damon." The hand on his chest, I lean to him give him our first kiss. My hand rubbing down and running his hip on the V and stopped then walked away I heard Damon groan and mumble 'tease!' I laughed.

Looking around for Katherine, Elena is at home with Alaric. And I saw Katherine talking to Stefan as she kills a girl. I gasp quietly, looking for Damon.

Damon looked up and saw Katherine, nods to me walking off in house for a room. Stefan escort Katherine, I followed behind.

Gripped Katherine's neck in hallway, lift her up. She smirked "Well, well" she said "is it Isabella." She mocked. Growling as my alter ego waiting out, I wide my eyes lean in to compelled her.

"You will come with me. You will do as I say" I compelled her. Her eyes were wide

"I will come with you" she growled out. Dropped her and gripped her arm and dragged her in room that blocked all sounds. Shoving her to Damon, Damon smirked at her and wide his eyes momentary as he said "Katherine"

"Love my girl." He looks at me smirking walk to me and kissing me. "You look so hot in all protective modes." He said in husky tone. I giggled and Katherine growled.

In vamped speed and Damon rush and stab stake in her stomach but moment later Jeremy and Tia dash in

"Stop" Jeremy shouted. Damon stopped and looks at him. "She's linked to Elena! Everything your doing is hurting Elena."

Tia walked in and chanting a spell and said "not anymore" she smirked and walked out. Damon sighed and looked at Jasper, he nodded and Katherine passed out to sleep. Stefan lifts her up put her on his shoulder carelessly.

In tomb, I walked to Katherine pat her across the face to wake her up. Still in sleep I sigh and went to smacked her she woke startled I griped her neck, lean in to compelled her

"You will stay here in tomb. You will not get out." She look at me wide eyed and I walked out of line she vamped speed out but the compulsion repelled her back in. Smirking and walking out going home.

Sitting on couch with Damon at my house, clothes change, sighing in relief. Damon smiled and lean in to kiss me but the phone rang Damon picked it up answering exasperated.

"What now" he growled out. Shot up heard the conversations.

"Elena is missing" Stefan told him, I looked at him gapped. He nodded "On our way" he closes the phone and he sighed holding my hand as we dash vamped out to boarding house.

Next morning

We still try figuring out. Jeremy poses the idea, doing a locator spell, but it too strong for Bonnie. Tia walked in and said "I'll do it. Since I'm vampire it should be fine. But will need Jeremy's blood since he is related to her." She said grabbing map and knife. Cutting him, blood dripped on Mystic falls. Tia chanted a spell blood flow line and found where she is Stefan,

Damon and I got in car, and I putting vervain in water for bottle of spray

"I'm glad I'm immune to vervain now" he grumbles. I laughed nodding agreeing.

Storming into house and saw a chopped brown hair woman I vamped my face and staked her in heart, dead. My Alter ego was pissed and she now out of cage as she saw Elijah Mikaelson, growling.

Bella Alter Ego POV

Growling at the man and slammed him on wall and he look at me wide eyed. I growled at him, "Elijah!" leaning in and to compel him.

"Stay" he frozen in spot. I walked to my car and grabbed a dagger, stalking back in house and Stefan in submission Damon stood with Elijah, slammed a dagger in his heart the vein was all over the body I growled some more Damon rubbing his hand on my hair

"Baby" he soothes. "Come back to me, Elena is fine." Bella came back to surface and went to hug Elena like a mother lost a child, or a sister lost her baby sister.


	10. Chapter 10 Werewolf Bite and The Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 10**

Damon POV

Everything is now getting calm and Bella is great woman I ever love. She is my life. After Elena was kidnapped and seeing Elijah, her alter ego was out. Shocking me that she feared losing Elena, Bella told me she feels a family bond toward her, love her like mother could or like sister could to a baby sister. I love Elena like a sister as well; I hope Stefan makes her happy. Brother or not I could hurt Stefan if he hurt my baby sister.

Walking into a room, Bella was pacing living room muttering. I looked around "What's going on?"

Elena gasped, "Damon, Tyler accidently killed someone. And now there a werewolf name Jules tried to lure him to go with her because he possible turns into one in full moon." I went to soothed Bella rubbing her back.

"So what wrong with that since she can help." I asked Bella, she look up "Damon I don't know how to explain this. I call it gut feeling, something is off. Why Jules here, I don't think it because of helping Tyler." She reason, I nodded in understanding.

"Well, we'll have to be on watch him." I said. Bella looked at me in panicky eyes. "Damon, remember when I said we can't be killed in stakes stuff like that." I nodded she continues

"Well since we can't be killed but we can be sick, werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. If I, or you, or Jay, or Alice got bitten we would get sick while the bite gets worse, and we would possible become a blood craze." Her tears fall. "I can't lose you or my family, I just had a bad feeling." I wipe her tears and kiss her nose.

Smirking "Of course you can't lose me, I'm awesome." I told her trying to light up the mood. She chuckled and glare at me softly. She lean in and whisper "I love you so much." I smiled at her and told her "And I love you my Belle."

At the Grill, Tyler and some women name Jules arguing, Tyler is a friend, I went and grabbed a woman telling her to leave. Jules got angry and replied

"You been marked!" She growled out and left a grill. Tyler and I drove to Lockwood ruins he thanked me and chained himself up. I left and go boarding house and Stefan sitting in couch, I smirked and pour bourbon.

'Crush' a window shattered a Black werewolf charge toward me and I flung my arm to push her off, and werewolf storm off. Screaming looking at crock of my arm, a bite appeared.

"Damon!" Bella called for me, and smack across the face, tears fell her cheeks. "You're so stupid, I'm going to find the cure." I shook my head kiss her softly. Alice walked in she gasped, kneels front of me and start to grip my bite arm. Her eyes, daze out of vision.

"Jules did it." Bella look up growling her eyes in full black no whites and Alter Ego is out her name her Isa as Bella calls her. She stood motionlessly and look at Jasper, he nodded and Major is out. Two of them vamped speed out house. Alice and Stefan dragged me in bed.

"Why aren't you stopping them" I asked in pain. Alice smiled. "Well we kind of can't they are out for revenge." Alice softly laid me back bed. "When someone's mate was hurt, nothing can stop them. Major is angry already because someone cause his baby sister a pain. When the Major is out, the revenge will be torture, slow way. Isa will be like that." She answered. Alice walked out and said "full moon is over; I'm going to check on Tyler." Alice left, I drifted off to sleep.

Isa POV

'Revenge, revenge' my instants shouted. 'Slow and painful' I sniffed the scent that bites my mate. Growling Major and I follow the scent. There was a naked woman, I growled. She got up and smirked. I gripped her neck tightly shot her ton dose of wolfbane she screams in pain. Passed out, we dragged her in boarding house and cuff her in chains. Major smack her she awoke and he stalked toward her and circle her, and bit her neck and pumped venom in her she screamed out. Damon came in look so weak, smiling I growled at him for being stupid to get out of bed I grab a chair growling

"Sit!" I ordered, Damon smirked and sit down. I growled at him in warning.

Major continue bite her all over her, when he was done he back away stand beside Damon I stalk toward her.

"Stupid Girl!" I growled out. "You think you only one fatal to us. Stupid girl!" I lean in and look in her eyes

"You will stay in this cell. You will stay until this venom spread as you died slowly. The fire touches your heart in three days. You will died!" I growl out as letting Bella back

Bella POV

Shaking my head smirking at her as she thrush her body in pain, grabbing Damon and walked out as Jay lock a cell. Setting him on bed Alice walked in with blood bag.

"Bella, you can get a blood of both doppelgangers blood and make a cure." Alice gave me a blood bag "that is Tyler's blood he offers it since I touch Tyler I saw a vision of cure. Need to get blood of werewolf, Human doppelganger blood and Vampire doppelganger blood mix it together in same ratio." I nodded; I'm going to save Damon. Even if I had to beg on my knees for asking Elena, I called Elena, and explained she happily accept stated that anything for me and her brother.

At the tomb with blood bottle and needle for draw a blood. Chucked bottle at her she drink greedily I stalked to her and lean in compel her.

"You will sit quietly and do as I say." She sat on ground and I thrust needle in her arm as she growled out. I ignore her, Jasper lean in and compel her to shut up. Done with a pint, walked out, Jasper compelled her to stay and don't come out unless we say so.

In kitchen

Mixing blood together with same ratio

-a pint of werewolf blood

-a pint of vampire doppelganger blood

-a pint of human doppelganger blood

Pour vial full of blood for Damon, rest in freezer written label, THE CURE. In Damon room and I softly waking him up putting a vial of blood in his mouth, he drink it and I looked at the bite is healed, I sighed in relief. He went to sleep, and I lay with him falling sleep.

Two days later I walked to cell with Damon as Jules slowing dying satisfied walk to her thrust my hand in her heart she gasped. Pulling her heart out she slumped her lifeless body on chains, dropping her heart walked out with a smug smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11 Date and Painful Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

Warning: LEMONS. I try my best. But it had me blushing. It was kind of hard to type it down while I was blushing.

**Chapter 11**

Bella POV

Week after the cure and Jules death, I'm laying on Damon's bed. We haven't been inmate yet, things were been busy. Damon didn't know that I'm a virgin, I know a 140 years old virgin. I just want to save it to be with man I love, I did have men to give me a release with their hand or mouth, but not more.

Rubbing Damon's abs slowly way down, Damon groaned. Still asleep, my hand slips in his boxer and give him a good slow stroke. He moans, licking on the tip and taking him whole, licking under his member. Damon buckled his hip upwards, moaning my name in his sleep. "Bella" he moaned.

Still asleep, I continue my work with him until he realizes that was not a dream. I release him with a pop and tug his balls and spoke to him husky. "Damon" my husky voice appears in his ear, he moaned the sound of the voice. I went back on the teasing I been doing, taking him whole in my mouth, licking the under of his member and my mouth continue pumping him. Lift my eyes on his face I saw and heard him gasped as he opens his eyes.

"Bella!" he moaned. I humming as I work with him faster than before. Finally he released, I let him go with a pop and smiled in triumphant.

Damon flopped back in pillows, breathing heavily as I smirked. Damon looked at me and groans, and kissing me with passion, moaning his name, he stopped too soon.

"My turn" I groan and give him a better access. "Damon, I want to let you know that when I get men giving me release they only use mouth and hands, not more, I am still a virgin." His eyes darken with a lust and groan with a delight. His hand touches my stomach as he kissing my down slowing first my neck, chest breast, nipples, stomach. When he kissed my hip bone, my hip buckled up I groan the torture.

"Damon!" I hissed. "Stop torturing me." I can feel his smirk on my hipbone. I decided to beg.

"Please" I begged. Damon lifted up and looks at me in my eyes, "Tell me Bella." He said "Tell me what you want"

Moaning as I was so turn on I couldn't speak, I stuttered "Da... Damon." I was breathing rapidly. "I want... mouth in me." Damon smirked and lean in kiss clitoris

"My mouth" He asked. "Your tongue" I shouted with a moan. His tongue lick my slit then his finger enter me while his tongue licking on my clitoris, sucking as he enter 3 fingers in me pumping faster. Continuing sucking as I could feel so close, "Damon… I'm so close." I moan some more. Damon spoke inside me "Then cum, my belle." He said "Let it go"

Back on task, he continues sucking as I cum hard. Damon smirked and put his fingers in his mouth licking and sucking off. "You taste delicious, my belle." He smirked; I sink in bed with rapid breathing.

"Will you do me an honor to go on the date with me tonight, we haven't gone out yet. Maybe we can go to hotel in hour away." He said in husky as he kissing my neck. "To relax in peaceful drama free." I smiled at him, he is best man I ever had.

"I would be honor to go on date with you and stay at hotel sound nice. Maybe get a hot tub or a Jacuzzi" I purred. He groans and nodded.

"Bella" Tia and Alice hollered. I mumble annoyed for interrupted out love fest. "What!"

"We need go shopping! I have a vision that you and Damon going on date for first time. Up" Alice command, I childish stick my tongue out to door. Alice gasps "Don't make me grab your tongue and drag you out." She scolded me.

Sighing in defeat, "Ok, I'm coming give me a minute to dress!" I heard a foot step out of sight, Damon chuckled. "I don't get why my own brother married to that hyper pixie, poor Jay." Damon laughed. I gave him a warning look "you better be careful there because Alice can force you carried her bags" I warned him in horror.

Damon smiled as I got dress, "Oh come on, it not that bad." I stare at him with wide eyes. "Oh, Damon just ask Jasper." I told him as I walked out of room, meeting the girls in living room.

Damon looks around "Where is Jasper and Jeremy?" Elena smirked; Caroline smiled and giggled with replied "Hiding."

Jeremy and Tia Fell in love after the cure happened, and started to dating him stated they felt a pull. A Vampire hunter and a witch vampire is a bit of ironic.

Alice bounce in and grabbed Damon's arm and walking to car and she replied "You're going to carried our bags." I looked at Damon with I-told-you-so look.

Damon glares at Alice, "Oh no I am not pixie". Alice stopped and turns to glare at Damon that glares beat Damon. Stefan walked in brooding. Elena gives him a kiss and gives him apology that she can't save him from Alice.

Damon and Alice still on glare battle and Alice walked to him and whisper in his ear. Damon's eyes wide in horror, and growled and nod curtly. Assuming that Alice blackmailed him as she always do to all men, even she had to blackmailed me into shopping, I hate shopping, I repeat, I really hate shopping.

Damon POV

5 Hours later after shopping

I am going to kill Alice Brandon; I have like 30 bags in my arms. Bella tried to carry some but Alice takes it away from her and gives to me. Stefan was brooding even more, but he had only 15 bags.

"Damon, you should not insulted her, she may be going easy on you." Stefan grumbled. I growled at him in warning, he stepped aside in surrendered.

Bella pouts at Alice, and looks at me worried. I smiled lovely at her, she meant world to me. No one cares about me, not even Katherine. Bella walks toward me pouting, "Damon" she sniffled. I put bags down and caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it hurts me that you suffer through this." She whimpers. I rolled my eyes and assured her "Belle, I would do anything for you my love."

She looked up and sniffled. "I know" she sighed. "It just I extremely hate shopping. Makes me break down so easily; and when I get home, I'm going to kill Alice."

I laughed at that comment "Belle, I just thought the same." Alice looked at Bella worried, "Are you ok." Bella nods, I growled softly, and plants on fake smile. Alice nods and walked to car, I mentally jumped and fist pump finally going home!

At Home

Carry like 30 bags in house and set it down on living room floor and glare at Jasper sent him my emotions, angry and annoyed. Jasper gulped, and smirked slightly. "I'm going to kill your wife." I nodded at Jasper.

Bella walked in living room and glare at Alice as she walks to her room with her bags. Bella turns to glare at her brother and replied with pain voice. "I'm going to kill Alice" she told him. Jasper winced at her emotions; Bella took her shoes off and rub at them. I took her feet and rubbing to soothing it, as a vampire she still get pains in shopping.

"Bella, I'm sorry I warned her not to go too far." He sighed and mumble "She even shops 8 hours!" I wide my eyes in horror, 8 hours!

"Jasper, you married a shopaholic!" I remarked. He snort, "I know, but I still love her." Smirking at that, and nodding yeah love makes you do things.

Bella got up and went to get ready for a date, as I got dress and wait in living room for my belle. A small bags lodging near the door, note pad writing our number on them lay out phone table for in case of emergency.

"Damon" Bella's voice called out, I turned and she looks breathtaking. Her dress is dark purple silk to floor length, her hair was tightly curls. I took her hand and kiss her knuckles, "Bella you look so beautiful."

At Restaurant

We walk in Italian restaurant; the hostess shoves her plastic breast in my face "What can I do for you handsome" she purrs. Bella glare murderous at her, I smirked and make an insults "Lady, get your ugly plastic chest out of my face."

Bella gapped at me and smirked, squeezing my arm in approval. The hostess grabbed menu and walk off with angry steps, I shrugged not caring. _Shouldn't she see that I'm on date and taken._ I thought to myself.

After ordering foods Bella and I begin to talk about each other's past, but we couldn't take our hands off to each other,

"Damon" Bella smiled full of lust, run her finger on my chest. I groan,

"Check!" Bella smirked and get her things ready as check came I hand him a cash. "Keep the change"

At hotel Bella and I were heavily making out and enter in fancy hotel room. Bella moan "Damon, I need you now"

Kissing her neck took off her dress and took her naked body in sight with black lace underwear set. Ripped off her bra as if it was an insult her beauty, Bella gives a startled gasped and moaned as she was turned on. Latched on her nipple, while sucking I ripped off her underwear, running my fingers into her folds.

"Damon, please" she begged. I love the way she begs.

"Please what?" I asked. Bella groan "I want you inside me!" she husky replied.

Got up and got my shirt off, unbuckle my pants. Her eyes wide in lust as I gone commando, smirking and position myself on top of her.

"Are you ready my belle?" She nodded I enter her, she gasped in pain. Staying still and gripping the pillow. Her hip moves upward as silent word. I thrust in and out slowly.

"Damon! Faster, harder" she growled out, thrusting hard and fast inhuman speed and I can feel how close she is. I growled, rubbing her clitoris

"Cum NOW" and she did, biting her neck as she bit mine, drinking her blood as taking her scent in me as she took mine in hers.

Collapsed on bed breathing, Bella asked "Round 2?" I laughed "Oh, you'll be death of me. Get Jacuzzi ready." She nods and went to start in Jacuzzi and round 2 started.

"Turn around Isabella" I growled out, she turns and bend down. I slammed in her hard and fast. She moaned as I rub her back to her nipple and twisted as I inhumanly speed thrusting her, as we cum I bite her drawing her blood to scent me and she twist and bit me drawing my blood to scent her.


	12. Chapter 12 Proposal and Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 12**

Damon POV

Long date was over too soon but, I want to stop at one place. That where Salvatore's property is at. Bella looked at me confused, I was grateful that she can't see the future, but Alice can.

Remembering when she blackmail me, "You're going to carried our bags." She'd told me, I refused but she threatens me to reveal my plans, which is the last part of our date, so I had to go shopping with her. Which me, being Damon I had to make a tiny remark and then my "punishment" was more bags.

"Damon where are we?" Bella asked as I pull over in Salvatore land that had a house in ruins. I smiled at her and got out of car and open a door for her.

"This is my family's property." I begin, "This is where Stefan and I died." Walking to my granny's old cabin "that where my granny lives and where she died in her sleep." Unlocking a safe that I install it here long time ago, grab jewelry when she wasn't looking. I hid them in safe because it worth money in this time it was over a hundred years old. Smiling at Bella as I took her hand and walk to the honeysuckle tree, honeysuckle means bonds of love.

Bella smiled "Honeysuckle, bonds of love." I nodded "Granny and I plant this tree when I was six that she was close to her deathbed. Before she told me a story about the god of war reunite with his baby sister and that baby sister is Goddess of strength who will be mated to the man who don't care about people's feelings because he been hurt by a vampire women, that he turn off his humanity. Then when he meets his mate he finally moves on." I smiled at her and started to kneel on a knee.

She gasped, her tears falling smiling down at me. "My Belle, when meeting you few months ago, was the best moment in my life. I love you too much to let you go; I want to be with you forever as my wife. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she screamed "Yes Damon I will love to marry you, thousands of time yes!" I stood up and slip a ring on her finger kissing them.

"This was my Granny's engagement ring." I told her, she smiled. "I love you so much my Belle." She smiled at me and kissed me.

"My child" Granny whispered, Bella and I looked up. She saw Bella's ring she gasped. "My ring, Damon did you asked." I nodded. She smiling hugely, and went hug Bella.

"Granny, How are you in human form, I thought you only appeared in mentally." She smiled, "I am not in human form really but it magic. I'm sort of an angel witch, a destiny angel." She answers, "Just like Bella was destiny to see me when she was human, destiny to meet you as vampire."

I nod in that statement. She sighed, "I am here because, and I'm confused little. Bella, what was your however so many great grandparents and aunt, uncle's last name?" she asked.

"Whitelocke, I think. Why?" Bella replied. Granny told her "I think you need to find out what Whitelockes do in their time. Do you have their journals, diaries?" Bella nods, she smiles then fades in air.

At Bella's Manor

Bella walks in living room with boxes, Jasper stare at her in silent asking of what she's doing. "Jay, Destiny came after Damon proposed and told us to read the journals." Jay smiled at the proposal, then nods and starts to help with journals reading.

Bella gasped, Jay sits beside her as I looked at her.

"Listen to this. _1000BC, Dear Diary, Grandfather and his sister and brother were in hurried because a war is coming, other type of vampire was called the cold one wants to rule the vampire world. I am scared, that grandfather and my vampire family couldn't live. I told grandfather that I had a vision which it was base on decisions, the coven called the Volturi want to kill them all for taking over the vampire world. Sad thing is my Great Aunt Didyame's mate is part of Volturi. I saw this man name Marcus planning to leave the coven but Aro and Caius killed my only Aunt, and blaming us for killing her. Didyame is family our Whitelocke's blood. After that vision Didyame came to me and told me how she met a handsome man called Marcus. Grandfather was happy for her, when he found out he was Volturi coven but was delightful when she told him that Marcus planning to leave the coven. I bluntly told them my vision, Didyame were shocked that Aro and Caius was planning. Grandfather has a gift of illusion; he can put false memory in their mind. I told her it won't work, because that means Didyame has to go hiding, Mates can't be apart even cold ones mate bond are stronger. Being apart according to my visions would cause them both a pain._

The next one is after the human family escaped. _1000 BC Dear Diary, They decided that we human family to escape, till the 2 siblings of prophecy were born they will be a rightful heir of the throne. Didyame will be back as the Goddess of strength's Second in Command, who is a witch, could bring her back if having an ashes, which I have them in urn before we escape. My Great uncle's mate can see the future she is Goddess of future and fates. She can see that future that will be happened, set in stone. Sarah said that when Jasper Lee Whitlock and his sister Isabella Marie Whitlock will be borne by Charles Jasper Whitlock and Renee Rose Sawyer. But this word out of this mouth was confusing. Sarah said that future Jasper will be the God of War, King to Cold one vampire world, with his mate will be the Queen of cold one, she too is Goddess of future, but not like alter ego like Future Jasper and Future Isabella. Isabella will be Queen in our Vampire world, with her mate too will be the King of our world with Isabella. Isabella's mate will have powerful elemental powers and can turn into a crow. A CROW! Why a crow! Goodness I'm so confused, oh well I hope this future Jasper and Isabella will get our family back, I missed my family. _

_Rest in peace_

_-Charles Whitelocke loving grandfather and his mate Elizabeth Whitelock Loving grandmother_

_-Didyame Whitelocke Loving Aunt_

_-Nickolas "Nick" Whitelocke Loving uncle and his mate Sarah Whitelocke_

_-All of their guards _

Wow, poor this women she seems been through a lot." She shakes her head, Jay nods and continue looked in the box and found the urn taking them out set carefully on table.

"Bella, this our Grandmother's diary." She looked at Jay and told him to read it. He nods.


	13. Chapter 13 Family's Old Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 13**

General POV

Jasper started to read a diary that their grandmother wrote.

"_Dear Diary, when I was a teenager I read a diary about my vampire family, I couldn't believe it at first. But until my Great Grandson was born then 6 years later Granddaughter was born. I pose as their grandparents; their grandparent's pass away, my son and daughter in law rest in peace. So Jasper was born and Isabella was born 6 years later but today Jasper enlisted, Isabella was grieving that her close only brother enlisted." _

Jasper turns pages and took deep breath_. "Dear Diary, Jasper came home, but he will have to go back in a week. Spending time with him will do me good, little they know that I am on my death bed. I am 110 years old and full of loving family I don't want them grieves for me I want them to move on and be happy on my death letter I wrote them a letter. I also wrote my grandson Charles about the prophecy but he can't tell them. They have to find out when it time." _

Jasper found a last book and reading it_ "Dear Diary, This is Charles Jasper Whitlock. My Son was in MIA, most likely decreased. But in my heart I know he still alive, I decided to write in here because of my grandmother's wish, she had a feeling that Jasper or Isabella possible reading this, so here we go." _

Bella and Jasper chuckle at their father's awkward, writing on journals. Jasper continues reading on next page._ "Dear Diary, it me again, I guess. Um, Isabella finally show her strength when she found out that I enlisted when they desperate need of more men. I want to tell her about this prophecy, but I can't instead I told her to stay strong and that Jasper still in her heart. Hope this will work, I started have a gifts. I can see dead people, it freak me out in first. But I meet my however so many Great Grandfather Charles Whitelocke. He was like twin me. I can't believe I can see dead people." _

Jasper and Isabella eyes were wide. Damon doesn't look surprised seeing Jeremy can communicate with dead who he knows. But this Charles can communicate the dead that he hasn't met. Jasper continues reading.

"_Dear Diary, I am dying of heart condition, Charles Whitelocke came to me so I can put this in as my last entry. Charles Whitelocke was the King of Vampire world but some Mikaelsons mother turn their children into a vampire our kind. And later the siblings' kills, the mother were angry she makes a spell to turn a person into a cold one. That cold one was the volturi. Charles told me that he been watching Jasper, Jasper is a cold one like his son's mate Sarah said, Jasper a cold one would be the God of War Major itself, Jasper will be the King of cold one vampire world alongside with Isabella will be a Queen of his vampire side of world. Together they will be powerful with their mates, more powerful than Charles Whitelocke and his mate. Jasper and Isabella will have an alter ego but their mates will not Charles said the real prophecy is _

'_Goddess of war and strength – Mate with Elements and a shift into crow as he mated with her inmate her powers will copy his and his to hers. God of elements'_

_Charles found out as this boy were born will name Damon Salvatore, he better treat my daughter or I'll hunt him as a ghost._

'_God of War – Mate with a seer, she will receive his powers but only to feel what he feels not feels what others it strictly between mates. Goddess of future'_

'_Captain - Second in Command for the God of war, his powers is knows stuffs and can create force energy ball with his hands.'_

'_Witch – Second in Command for the Goddess of war and Strength, her powers is a witch and a lie detector.'_

_Charles found a deeper the names of prophecy._

'_Goddess of war - Isabella Whitlock, Mate with Damon Salvatore,_

_God of war - Jasper Whitlock, Mate with Mary Alice Brandon,_

_Captain- Peter Goodwin Mate with a bond reader and manipulates false loyal bonds Charlotte Swan,_

_Witch - Cynthia Brandon Mate with a Vampire hunter Jeremy Gilbert, _

_Charles Whitelocke says that Jeremy will be a vampire and a hunter and will be highest guard member train them how to hunt original vampires, while Jasper the God of War trains them how to kill newborns and cold ones. Isabella and Jasper Whitlock is the rightful heir to throne of both vampire world.' I wouldn't be even more proud. I am so proud of my kids. I know they will do what right for their world and our world of humans as well. I feel tired now I think I'm going to sleep as Charles Whitelocke will take my pain away and take me to another side. _

_I love you my kids _

_Love _

_Charles Jasper Whitlock and Charles Whitelocke_

_1867"_

Jasper and Bella hug each other after he finished reading their dad's diary, they found out a real prophecy.


	14. Chapter 14 A Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 14**

Bella POV

Jasper and I hugged for support after reading our father's diary/letter. Our father was very loyal to his family even to family he hasn't met, Charles Whitelocke.

"Bella, I was supposed to meet Alice at the Boarding house" Jay said after looking at his watch. I nodded

"Let's go it involved with her, Char, Peter, Tia and Jeremy" I announced "We have to tell them." He nods

At the boarding house, Alice vamped speed to Jay kissing him, "Are you sure it true?" Alice asked Jay, of course she must have a vision of us reading and telling them. Jay nods, I grabbed Damon's hand walk in house everybody already there.

"Well First, Damon propose!" I scream and shoving my ring on their face giggling, girls' squeal in delighted and we all jumping and giggling. "I want to get married right away at Salvatore's property! Destiny will marry us! I want it in magic way." Damon smiled and nodded.

"Okay" I said in serious tone, the girls went to sit with their mates. I took a deep breath and telling the tale, Jay took turns telling them with me.

"You mean Tia and I are really are mates." Jeremy said beaming. I smirk and nodded even though Char poof it, but this seems proof it more.

Char rolled her eyes that say I told you so look. I ordered "We need to train. Be prepared for the battle, it may not happen now. We want us all to be ready." I looked at Jay "Major/Jay will train us all, also with Peter and Char since they fought alongside with Jay." Jay nods.

"Listen, Cold ones can't be staked. Jasper will train us how newborns fight, they could have newborns guards. Even human Vampire hunters can't fight against them, their venom will change them they don't give blood to change, and venom will change people into vampire."

Jay nod "we'll start tonight, dress comfortable." Jay smiled at me. "First let have a wedding planned" Alice jump squealing. I narrow my eyes and mumble 'pain' Alice lay on floor screaming, Jay growl at me, I shrugged stopping her pain.

"I have more powers." I said "my powers are like Jay he can cause people pain with a glare mind spoke pain." Jay looked at me confused.

"One of my powers is ID gifts, ability identifications. Jay, your empathy right?" he nodded. "There one more, pain illusions. But yours is more voltage than mine, because you're empathy, it has more voltage. Mine is low voltage you can resisted because you already felt the pain." I told him, "Want to feel it?" I asked he nodded, I smirked and spoke out loud, narrow my eyes at him "Pain" he stumped back "see, my voltage it less than yours, you should try it. But not on me it won't work because my other powers are a mental and physical shield." Jay gapped at me abilities. Damon willing to let him practice on him, I was a bit worried but I trust him, since my pain on Alice was low voltage.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed "Alice I warn you my other power are Psychic electirokesis, I can shock you whenever my voltage is." I warned her, her eyes wide. "When you shopped with me, I will not take any more pains. It MINE wedding, you will not cause me pain anymore." Alice thin lipped and nodded, Jay glare at me but my glare is more painful he wince at me emotions flash of her shopping, he nodded understanding.

Damon POV

After the girls left the guys went outside watch at Jasper paining me, I'm very curious.

Screaming withering on forest floor, got up "Higher, Jay." Jasper grimace, nodding and I fell on floor withering in fire pain runs in my veins. It felt like 5000 degrees of fire, he stopped but I stay on floor and breathing heavy. Stefan got me a blood bag; I ripped it off and drinking it.

"Well, seems Bella was right." I shake my head "it comes in handy." I smirked, Jay laughed and smirked. Girls got back Bella came to me and Jay.

"Jay can we postpone training to tomorrow morning, I deicide I want to married right now." I smiled, "Bella you sure, you got everything." I asked

She nodded. "I found my dress, since you have a tux. Tia has her maid of honor dress, Alice and the girls had their Bridesmaid dress, and I know some the guys have suits." I nodded looking at Alaric.

"Alaric will be my best man." She nodded and walked to Jasper, holding my hand "Jay will you give me away?" Jay smirked, "Of course I will."

Wedding night

My Granny standing waiting, Tia walked in with Alaric, Alice walked in with Jeremy, Char walked in with Peter, Elena walked in with Stefan, then door wide open with Jay and Bella walking in with Caroline behind holding her wedding dress that trail to floor. Caroline went sit down on front row. Jasper announce 'I do' for giving her away and went to sit with Caroline.

Gran tied a rope on our hands pronouncing vows. We both said I dos. She release the rope and place it in jar and lidded it spell our marriage. She hand us a wine we drank it, then place a ring on our fingers.

"You may kiss your bride Child." Smiling at Bella I pull her to me and kissing her with passion. Gran announced us "I hereby announced you by magic Mrs. And Mr. Damon Salvatore, a Husband and Wife." Our friends and family cheered loudly.

Dancing with Bella, staring at each other, "I love you Mrs. Salvatore." She smirked. "Mrs. Salvatore I like that, I love you so much Mr. Salvatore." Jay tapped my shoulder, "May I cut in to dance with my baby sister?" I nodded and place her hand on his and walked off.


	15. Chapter 15 Training and Jane and Alec

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

AN: The Story is different. Jane and Alec is few months old newborn, The Mikaelson hasn't been daggered, and they sort of went into hiding, out of Nicklaus radar.

**Chapter 15**

Bella POV

At training ground, I want train with Jay but he don't want to hurt me

"Bella here's a deal. You train with Char, then Peter, then me." I sighed "fine." Went to Char, she explain how cold on are later I got a hand with her.

'thud' I smiled victorious. "I win." Peter walked to me and he looked freaking out, I shrugged at him. He charged at me, I pull out of way lunge up to tree. Peter looks around on alert I jumped down on his back and tapped his neck in victorious. He growled, "Char come, 2 against one." Jay smiled at me and nodded proudly. I shrugged, left my hand and beck them to come over.

They charge toward me I doge his pouch as Char came toward me on behind I kicked peter out of way he went flying toward the tree and I disappeared from their sight, and Char caught me I was in rage. Isa was angry

'Let me out' Isa shout

'No, it just practice.' I shout but I lost the battle she fought out of her cage

Isa POV

"ROAR!" I roared freely, Captain Eyes wide. "Char let her go." he whispered. Char walked to him, slowly I lodged at them and tapped their neck

"Never turn back on enemy" my accent spoke. I turn at My big brother, left my arm "Brother, I believe you know our deal."

Jasper shakes his head walk toward me. "Isa let Bella out. She and I planning to fight." He said I shake my head. "No First Major and me." Jasper took deep breath and nodding and his eyes turn full black.

"ISA" Major growled. "You want to fight me. Go ahead, charge at me."

We both charge to each other but none of us winning, or losing so we let Jasper and Bella take over

Bella POV

Finally, Jay is back as well and we both charge to each other and dodging attacked and I spoke up "Fight with gifts" Jay nodding and I can feel him attacking my shields. Me grab his arm and shocked him with higher volts he withered but not on floor. He pushes me out of way.

I pull my element powers that I copied from Damon fire build up in ball with sparks from my shock force. Blue sparks moves with the fire ball I push it on Jay. Jay dodge out of way and I lodge him while he dodge out of way grabbed back of neck and tapped him.

"Bella beat Jasper!" Peter hollered shocked. Jasper shakes his head. I spoke for him, "I didn't. I beat him with my powers, and without my powers we will not win or lose. Our fights are same level we can't beat each other, my powers upper than him. But I didn't win. My powers did, even the Major hasn't won the fight with Isa, and they both are siblings God and Goddess of War." Jay nods agreeing with my explaining.

"Did you have elements powers?" Peter asked, I smirked at him and shake my head, he looks confused. Damon spoke behind smirking "She doesn't, but I do." Peter jumped slightly.

"How" Damon shrugged, "She's my mate, after inmate. She copied mine and I copied hers." Proof his point he shock him with my powers he dropped on floors clutching his arm. He smirked and replied "see." Peter nods and glare at him.

We crouch as we heard some vampire running through trees. Alice told us that they newborn tried to escaped and kids. Jay said "Their emotions were fears and hungry, also protective to each others, siblings." I nodding

"Tia, get 8 blood bags." I ordered she nods and ran in house and came back in flash holding the bags.

Small blonde girl with her look alike boy with brown hair, Jay and Alice stare at them their features were protective, I look at Char, for their bond.

Char spoke in my mind, _'Mother and Father Bonds to them.' _

I nodded, I walked to Jay hand him bags. Major was out. He looked at me and beck me over I walk over and hand siblings blood they grabs it and drink it greedily. Anger built inside me, _who dare starve them._ I thought to Jay/Major. He nods.

"Come inside little ones." I told them gentle voice, I can feel aunt love bonds to them. The sat down on love seat with her bother.

"My name is Bella Whitlock-Salvatore, Alter ego name is Isa. This is my husband Damon Salvatore" I said, "This is my brother, Major the Alter ego of Jasper Whitlock and this is his wife Alice Whitlock" I pointed to Peter and Char "these are Peter and Char Whitlock" I point to Tia and Jeremy "this is Jeremy and Tia" point to Elena and Stefan "this is Damon's brother Stefan and Elena." Lastly at Alaric "Alaric, he is vampire hunter with Jeremy as well."

"My name is Jane and this is my Twin brother Alec." Jane lowly said. I nodded assured them, Alec continue for Jane.

"We escaped the Volturi, stated want a war with the heir to throne, and they thought that we were witch twins with it wasn't true we just had powers. I can cut senses and, Jane here has pain illusion." Alec said as Jane sobbing Alice sat with her hugging her in motherly gesture.

"How old are you guys" I had to asked, I hate for kids to be turn at young age. His replied angered me and Major, "12 years old"

Isa was begging be out. Damon saw my eyes flashes, while I battle with her. Damon hugged me and rubbing my head soothing, I took deep breath. All calmed, Jane spoked "Klaus is there with them as well, he is the one who 'attacked' me" she spoke pain at the word attack. Major and I growled, KLAUS MIKAELSON!

"We have to kill them now!" Stefan yelled. I roar him silence. He shuts up. "We can't, Klaus is too smart" I told them. "We have to be ready. We will battle him as we battle Volturi."

Damon looked at me confused, I sighed. " I know his brother Finn and Kol, Finn was my best friend. Kol was my handy man." Damon's eye flash jealously, I smirk and kiss him.

"Have a seat, it quite a long story." I told him they sat down. "I met Finn Mikaelson when I was 2 years old vampire. That happens before he met his mate Sage." Damon interrupted "I know Sage she is great friend." He said

"Was." I corrected, his eyes were wide. "Sage were killed Finn was on rampaged. I will tell the story but don't interrupt." They all nodded. "Ok, it happened when I was 2 years old vampire."


	16. Chapter 16 Finn Mikaelson

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 16**

Bella POV

1870

I was walking around in Greece, New York at the bar. A vampire whose is tall brown hair with square jaw line, heart hairline, "Came alone?" Man asked

I nodding and sip my bourbon, "Yeah, I was turned 2 years ago. On way home to Mystic falls, Virginia, after buried my mother."

He nodding, "I was born there, Finn Mikaelson but my cover name is Vincent Smith, you can call me Finn." he smirked, as I smirked "Isabella Whitlock, Bella" His eye were wide with knowledge. He nodded, "Bella then, do you need a place to stay."

I smirked, "What a pick up line is that" he laughed, "Oh you and I are going to be very good friends." I laughed and followed him to his house.

Finn explain that why he has a cover name because his brother try to find him so he can dagger him, all of his siblings were shattered into hiding often visits. He is eldest; Elijah is 2nd, then Niklaus, Nikolas, Rebekah, and lastly Hinrik. Hinrik was killed be a werewolf before their mother turns them to protect them, and then turn a cold one to kill them. Which it stupid they are vampires they need blood to survive. Somehow mother died, Father escaped. He had a feeling that Klaus killed their mother, angry that Klaus mother had affair, his biological father was a werewolf. I understand why he went into hiding.

A year later

I was walking into a bar, Finn ordering us Bourbon. A Vampire woman smiled at me and walk to me introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Sage Armstrong" Red hair women named Sage said. I nod at her, shake her hand. "I'm Bella Whitlock, short for Isabella" she smiled and looks at Finn, glace at him lovely. I lift my eyebrow at her. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I laughed, "No. He is my Best Friend. Even he won't admit it, I'm his best friend." I smirked at Finn when glare at me, he walked to me

"Finn, this is Sage" I started. "Sage this is my Best friend Vincent Smith" using his cover name. Finn shook her hand and he gasped at sparked touched through them. Mates, I beamed.

Finn introduces his real name, and told her the reason. She understood, she explains who changed her I looked at her mind as the thought to me to her story. She was change by a woman name Katherine. She was using her brother for pleasure, she change her so she can't ruin her game. Finn and I growl at that. I love Sage like a sister. She teaches me how to fight, using powers. Finn, Sage and I travel everywhere.

4 years later

They were engaged want to get married in sin city, Las Vegas. I went with them as Kol came to visit in Las Vegas. He was meeting us there in Las Vegas

"Kol, over here" Finn hollered to his baby brother. "Bella this is Nikolas. Kol, this is Bella Whitlock" he gave his brother pointed look. His eyes wide slightly, and nodding at me kiss my knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I smiled and replied the same.

"Kol, This Sage, my fiancée" Kol charmed her like he did to me.

Kol and I were Finn and Sage witness at chapel where he married to Sage.

Sage and Finn were off to honeymoon and Kol and I parted our ways promise to met at Greece New York in year.

Year later

I met Finn and Kol, at Finn's house. Sage tackled me, happy to see me. Hugging tightly, I was crying in her shoulder.

"I missed you sister!" She squealed. She let go I went hug Finn, and Kol.

"How have you been?" Sage beams Finn told us how they travel around the world they even just got home last night.

"Wow, that was a long honeymoon!" we all laughed. Kol stay for few weeks and went back home. I stay for few days and went to my apartment in New York.

Finn, Sage and I once again stay together as we move to another town. We move to Poland, I learned polish from Finn and Sage. Stay there for 5 years. I was getting men from bars drinking from them as I get some release. Finn picked on me all day; I feel that I need to get out. Be alone for a while, maybe meet again on one place for like 10 years later.

Sage hugged me and pouts. "Are you sure?" I nodded; I had a feeling that I will need to do this.

"You'll visit right?" I nodded, "Kol planning to visit us in England, why not meet us there in 10 years." Finn told me, nod at him agreeing. Walked out to go home in Texas, it was time I haven't been there for long time, it had been 16 years.

10 years later

Arriving at England at meeting place I saw Kol he smirked and went hugged me like long lost love embrace. Kol and I aren't dating, we use each other for release he my handy man I'm his handy woman. He respected that I want to save it for my mate, Sage pull me away and hugged me tightly.

Smiling at her, and hug her again. "Sage, don't hog her." Finn voice echoes in my ears. I smirked; he rolled his eyes and hugged me, sniffled. I stared at him wide eyes, "Are you crying, as relief."

"No" he said, "I have something in my eyes." Sage rolled her eyes. "Yeah he does have something in his eyes for past 10 years." Finn glared at his wife, and sigh "I miss my sister, my best friend."

I smirked, "you finally admit it." I held my head up high smugly. He growled "Don't be so smug, sister."

I was home, staying with my family. Kol to stay with us for 8 years but 8 years, little did we know was last time I will see them. Sage were killed by Klaus, as well Kol was. He died protecting Sage I saw them burst in flames. Sage died, protecting Finn. Niklaus staked me but I didn't die, Klaus's eyes widen and escaped. Finn was on revenged rampage. Finn and I were on revenged for a year, no successes. Finn gave up, he was in pain. A loss of soul mates is painful. His hearts was breaking forever, his features slowly dying. He stop living, he even can't feed. It was like he is in shadow, looking at me with a loss eyes.

"Kill me" Finn told me desperately. I shake my head tears in my eyes; I don't want to lose my best friend, my brother.

"Come on!" he yelled, "I am in pain! I can't live any longer. Please, put me out of my suffering." He pleaded. I sighed nodded.

"Thank you. Can you do me a favor." He asked I whispered "Yes, my brother." He took a deep breath "Kill Klaus, slow and painful death. You can compel originals" I nodded I will do his dying wish.

"If I happen to see or passing through Klaus, I will do your dying wish." I croaked my voice. He nods, gave me a stake and looked at me in eye. His eyes are relief as I will end his suffering.

"I love you Isabella Whitlock, My best friend, my sister." He whispered. I nodded and mouth him his words back. Staking him with white oak stake he burst in Flames. Crying hard, I sat in floor my head on my knees, crying for hours.

After killing Finn, I fell in depression. For 28 years I was angry, looking for revenge. But Klaus was smart, as Finn told me. While he was on revenge mode, he trained me hard way. He said only I can kill Klaus. I walked on world openly, if Klaus appeared I can kill him in blink of an eye. But he didn't show up, I was alone for 28 years but then I felt a sisterly bond pull the way I felt for Finn and sage, I found a witch Cynthia Brandon pixie size long black hair in Biloxi, Mississippi, she was bruised by her father, I gave her my blood. But at the end her father killed her. I took her under my wing, I never told anybody about Finn, Sage and Kol. It was all in my memory, it too painful to telling it or speaks about it. But after that I was very protective to Tia when she is newly vampire, nobody will ever hurt my family again, I became stronger.

Looking that locked wooded boxes of ashes that belong to Finn, Sage, and Kol, sighing as I looked up in sky.

'_I missed you guys.' _I thought to the locked box, tucked them in locked safe that I kept them with me.


	17. Chapter 17 Back From the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

AN: Like I said story is different.

Chapter 17

Bella POV

Damon hugging me to soothed me after my tale of my lost 'brother'. Tia spoke up, "Hey I just remember you mentions about diaries about me bring the dead back." I shot up.

"Yes I remember!" I looked at her. "You can do it?" she smiled, nodded. I vamped speed out to my locked boxes and back, look at her what I need to do. Damon had Didyme's ashes, she said pour it on the floor separately. I pour Finn and Sage next to each other, and Kol next to Finn, Damon pour Didyme. I held Damon's hand and wait. Tia started to chant, Sage Came back alive she gasped, her clothes is how it was when she died. Finn came back as well his cloths were same as well Kol came. His hair is mid length to jaw line, like Jasper. Tia work on Didyme's longer because it been thousand years. Finally Didyme came back her hair was hip length of blonde, her eyes sparkles blue.

_"Gdzie jestem"_ ("Where am I") Didyme asked herself in polish. Then she looked at me, _"Didyme w roku 2009 roku, jestem Isabella Whitlock" (_"Didyme in year 2009, I am Isabella Whitlock") I started. "Don't worried, we will go to your mate Aunt Didyme." She gasped, walk toward me.

"Isabella, you look just like Charles Whitelocke." Didyme looked at me in awe, I smiled and nodded. "Aunt Didyme, this is my brother Jasper Whitlock." Didyme look at Jay and smiled at him, "And you just look like Charles's wife." Jasper smiled and introduces his wife, she beams when she said shopping. I introduce Damon as my husband before she and Alice leave for shopping. I looked at Sage and Finn with my tears falling. Finn smiled and opens his arm wide; I went to hug him, Sage and Kol.

"Guys, this is my mate." I look at Damon and smirked as he smirked "and husband, Damon Salvatore." Sage's eyes were widen

"Oh my gosh, of course, I can see the match." She started. "I could have introduced you when I met Finn." Damon smirked at that. Finn glare at Damon with his treat her wrong, I'll kill you look. I rolled my eyes; Damon smirked at Finn knowing and nod agreeing. I sighed dramatic, but smiling inside. I miss my brother and sister.

"Guys, we're going to take Volturi down and Jasper and I to take over our throne as an heir of Whitelockes coven." They nodded, I look at Finn. "Klaus is working with Volturi." Finn's features darken and nod curtly.

"It time to take Klaus down, I'm tired of running. Being back from dead I won't run again." I nodded.

Some people introducing themselves. Started to catch up, after Sage and Kol died Finn was my mentor, training me using my powers he taught me how use my shield. Before Sage died she taught me how to fight, she was a boxer. I learn a lot from Sage and Finn.

Next Morning

We were back of my house started to train, we train till we were ready.

Didyme, have a power of love and loyalty, everybody loves her. She beams and walk to me and hug me, I know she missed her Whitelocke family. Didyme change her last name to Whitlock, She told me story about her family. Whitelocke's castle is in Poland. Most family speaks English, some polish. Grandfather Charles was a lawman as a vampire; he was most respected man in human world as a vampire. Only police department and court department knows about vampires back in the days. The sent the death row prisoners to him, so he set up for his guards to feed off the criminals. They respect a lot in human word; they had many cells in castle.

"Grandfather Charles kept his human family in contact. But they have to keep secrecy in human world. He wanted them have a life without worrying and looking over a shoulder making sure there no vampires stalking." She said, I smiled and nodded.

"Grandfather had rules, 1. Don't kill innocents. But you can drink or use from them but don't kill them. 2. Compell the victim to forget after drinking and using the innocents. But you make sure you give them much care. Not violent way. 3. Never take another mate apart." She said sadly, I squeezed her hands as Damon arm around me releasing knowing I need to comfort my aunt.

"Auntie Didyme, We will save your mate. If you want you can ask Alice to see what Marcus doing." She smiled and hugged me nodding.

"Anyway, rule 4. If your victim don't want be use, and if you raping them will arrested them have a court to decide the sentence. Most of time killed, Grandfather's wife's Granddaughter was raped by her fiancée. But she hasn't found her. Her maiden name were Hale, her great granddaughter's name is Rosalie Hale. She wanted to find her so bad, but her body was missing that strange scent in air was so different, Sickly sweet smell. Later when the Volturi came, sickly sweet smell was the cold ones. I had a feeling that our Hale girl is still alive as a cold one." She smiled sadly.

"Rosalie thought she was change be this Carlisle, but really she's almost 1000 years old, changed by Aro, using his guard to change her memories. I saw it after I died, as a ghost I stay near Marcus so he doesn't have to feel pain, but it doesn't work much. Aro had to threat Chelsea's mate so Chelsea bond Marcus to Aro, and Caius. I remember that Aro had kidnapped Chelsea's mate Afton. Because Afton was part of Hale family meaning he would be part of Whitelocke Family." She look outside in daze, her emotions were fear, sadness, loyalty and love. "I could feel the motherly bond toward Rosalie and Afton. Rosalie and Afton is your and Jasper cousins, Rosalie could pass as Jasper's twin. She looks like him." she gave me a motherly smile, "Rosalie is with a Cullen. Afton was held captive for 1000 years." She sighed, walked off. I want to go to her but she needs a time to herself. I hugged Damon; my emotions were haywire, angry, sadness, love, betrayed, loyalty and protective. All negative emotions were by the Volutri and Cullens, positive is for our lost family. No one will hurt my family again.

"Okay guys. Here a plan, we won't wait for them to attack." I said as I look at Jasper. He must hear Didyme because he projected his feelings they are comparing mine, but revenge in there. Jasper took over behind them

"We attack them." He said in God of War voice, "We are going to save some, but we have to get our bloodline Afton and his mate Chelsea out, so they can get on our side." I nodded as he walks to me letting my turn to speak.

"Yes, I have a shield I can shield Marcus, Afton, and Chelsea. The shield will block all bonds that Chelsea had force to take. When bonds were block there are most percentage they will escaped, could side with us. But Jasper and I could even kill them without help." I stated, Jasper nodded agree, he and I glance at each other in deathly glance and in corner of my eyes I saw Didyme smile a small smile, and her mind sent me.

'_Thank you,'_ she thought to me, and then thought herself _'Marcus and my children, hold on tight, we're coming.'_


	18. Chapter 18 Volturi

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 18**

Bella POV

On my private jet, were flying to Volterra, Italy. Jasper sat next to me on couch closing his eyes trying to calm himself down, I called for Alice.

"Alice, calm your mate with his empathy." She confusing me did she means she haven't practice it. I sigh, helping her "Ok close your eyes." I told her, she did as I said.

"Imagining what you want your mate feel." I look at Jasper and he open his eyes and grinned widen and giddy. I look at him widen eyes. I told Alice "ease down your emotions, sent him some calm." She mumble 'sorry jazzy' Jay relaxed in her power.

Jay smiled at me and whisper "Thanks for helping her, major is battling with Me." he sighed exhausted. I smirk, "Well tell the major, pipe down and to be patient." Jay's eye flashed full black and then back to normal. Jay sighed "you're playin' with fire Darlin'." Jay told me with his southern accent slipped, I smirked.

Damon looks at me lovely, and mouths his words 'I love you hot stuff'. I giggled and blow my kiss to him across the room.

Flight pilot calls out 'Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing shortly, please buckle up for safety. Nice to be flying you, Whitlocks" I giggle and buckle up, not that we need it but it just for our pilot's eyes.

At the volterra castle and I look at Jay and nodded in silent word of let our alter ego out Jay's eye flash full black, he smirked as my eye flashed full black letting Isa out.

Isa POV

Damon holding my hand and looked in my eyes smiling lovely I smirked and we marched in door as the rest wait for our single. A human front desk, try to stop us from walking I held my hand on her throat carefully not to choke her, lean in and compelling her.

"Name" I bluntly asked she stutter "Gianna" I nodding

"I'm not going to hurt you, I won't to a human." I sooth her and started to compel her. "You will let us through and keep quiet, and stay where you are"

She monotone repeated my words. "I will let you through, keep quiet, and stay." I nodded and walk off with my husband hand clutch to mine and Major's hand clutched to his pixie.

'SLAM' the door hit the throne room wall as I push it open with my hand and walked in, Aro looked at me surprised and Caius look sneered at me, Marcus looked in pain and bored.

"What a surprise! I'm Aro, this are my brothers Caius and Marcus." He said gleedful, I looked in their minds

'_What an insolent child, walk in like own the place.'_ –Aro

'_She looked like someone I used to know'_ –Caius

'_Didyme, I miss you 'Sigh' I hope this God of war will kill me I seems like his sister as well have alter ego.'_ –Marcus.

Oh my poor soon to be Uncle Marcus, I held my head on high. And spoke to Marcus. "Uncle Marcus, I am here to receive you and take you back to my aunt Didyme, It Aro and Caius that killed my aunt Didyme!" I harshly announced. Aro and Caius eye widen, I smirked and introduce myself.

"I am Isabella aka Bella Whitlock, Isa the Goddess of War." I told them they gapped and we smirked widely and look at Major he smirked.

"This is my blood relative brother Jasper Whitlock the God of War" I told them "I believe we are the heir to throne, we here to take what's ours."

Aro growled out "ATTACK!" I pull my shield up as Afton and Chelsea cover them to protect them, walking into the shield, while Major fights.

"You're safe my cousin, I protect my family, you're my blood." Afton nodded relief, staying on the shield. I vamped speed out grabbed Aro on the neck and lift him squeeze it.

"You kill my family, my aunt and uncle." I growled out. "For that crime, you're going to cell! You got Royce raped my cousin erasing her memories. You will stay there until I found my cousin!" Aro wide his eyes, I smirked. "Yes I knew. Didyme told me, she watch you all as a ghost. She back now! You aren't going to hurt her." I lean in and compel him, as Major compel Caius. 'Stay, don't move.' I shield them in case, killing all the guards most were our side.

"People of volterra castle" I announced to vampires that move to our side after Chelsea break the bonds. Didyme walked in and hugged Marcus he beamed as she beamed. Major and I let Bella and Jay out since our enemies is dead.

Bella POV

"Hello you all, I am Isabella Whitlock and this are my brother Jasper Whitlock. We are the true heir of throne to vampire world." I announced.

"But you all are free now, if you want to join the Whitlock guard, you may. If you don't want to join the guard you can leave, be happy that we declared your freedom. The Volturi is no more!" Jay told them the cheer sigh in relief and cheer in happiness.

Some left, some stay as the guard. "Damon and Finn would you please locked Aro and Caius in the cell." They nodded as the smirked, walking off.

"Oh! Damon and Finn?" They looked at me. "You can compel them to do whatever you guys think the deserved. But save Aro from Rosalie, I had a feeling that she want to do it." They nodded.

"Sister, you did well." Jay said, I smirked and nodded "You too brother." Marcus walked to us, and I smiled at them.

"My King and Queen, would you be ok with us leave" I glare at Marcus "Do not talk to me like I'm upper than you Marcus." He smiled

"You are mate of my bloodline. Mate of my bloodline is my family. I protect them no matter what. Which makes you my uncle whatever if you like it or not!" I smirked. "Grandfather Charles would love you, because you're a respectful man. He and his mate would be happy for their granddaughter, as I read and heard they treat her like a daughter. And for leaving, of course you can, after all you guys been planning to leave 1000 years ago. Resume your plans, but visit please and keep in touch with us if you need us." I told them as I squeeze his hands, they smiled and Didyme came hugged me and bounced out of the room after we exchanged numbers, I look at them smiling. Happy for them, Damon came behind me and hugged me. "I heard all that"

I lifted my eyebrow in mock scold him, "Eavesdropping mister?" He just smirked and shrugged at me. "Maybe, what are you going to do?" he said. I smiled lean in. "Maybe, I will punished you or maybe I will get Jay to so pain thingy on you" smirking at him as his eyes widen.


	19. Chapter 19 New King and Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

WARNING: LEMONS (ROLEPLAYING)

**Chapter 19**

Bella POV

I found my office it next to Damon's office, Alice wasn't good at the officials stuff but she still is part of it since Jay took over whole works, but Alice will help. Until she learn it whole thing she can do it on her own.

Damon knocked, "Come in, lover."

Damon smirked as he came in, "Belle, I found the event that Aro set up a ball party. Assuming announces Klaus as a king" he said as he gave me a list of papers. I smirked at him, "Cullens is coming. And Klaus is coming here night before, this is perfect time to get him punished for a crimes he made."

He nodded, "Yeah, Ball here we come. Inform the guards about the Ball, I will inform Jay." He nodded and gave me a peck, and walked out the office as I walk to Jay's office, I heard moaning.

Silently gagging, knocking on the door loudly. I heard Alice yelp startled. Jay husky announced "come in" annoyed.

Smirking as I came in door, Jay narrows his eyes on my smirk. "Jay, Aro set a Ball, in 4 days. We having a ball to announce us as a true heir of throne, and get our cousin back. Rosalie and the Cullens are coming. Alice can do her thing." I told them and look at Alice smiling at the last statement. She beamed and jumped up and down.

Jay smiled at his pixie, and nodded at me waiting for me to get out. The room is full of lust, I groaned "Just take it to your bed!" walking out of room and Damon saw me and smirked.

"Guards were surprised, seems that Aro and the brothers never invited them." Damon said, I nodded at that _Of course they didn't._

"Well Damon are you ready for your punishment." I asked him, he gulped and I smirked. "Take off all the clothing when you came in our room. I will be there in minute." Damon close his eyes try to hold in his groan, but fail miserably, he groaned and nodded and walks to our room.

In Office I grabbed the box full of chain shackles, smirking at the image. Open the door and Damon lodging nude on bed. "Damon, up and stand on the wall." I ordered he did as I said.

Grabbing my things, Damon's eye widen in lust. I chained his hands and hooked it on the wall. Walking out of bedroom, Damon call out me confused "Where are you going?"

"Did I tell you speak." He shook his head and groan silently. I walked to him and kiss him and left the room. Alice gave me things I asked her after the battle. Thanking her and walked in as Damon's eyes follow my every step.

In bathroom I went to get ready, my lingerie is police outfit. Leather short shorts, and leather sleeveless top zipped up below to my breast, my shoes is 6 inch heels. Open the door, my heels clacking against the wood floor and Damon looked at me and groans at the sight I smirked.

"Damon Salvatore you were under arrested for eavesdropping." Damon looked at me with his eyes full of lust, nodding slightly. "Mr. Salvatore, what you have a say in that, you may speak, lover."

"I am so sorry for eavesdropping; I would do anything as you please to forgive me." He play along, I stare at his dick. They were standing strong, moving around. I move his Shackles to our bed and hook it on our headboard.

Straddling his face and order him "Lick!" he did so licking my pussy and tongue thrusting my slit. I racked my nails on his abs of full of pleasure. He continues thrust his tongue till I came.

"DAMON!" I yelled as I came, I got up and pat his head and tell him "Good boy. Now you will receive an award." My ass in his face as, I stroke his member lick on the head and finger under his member.

Taking him whole in mouth and humming, I can feel his moan vibrated through his chest. My mouth pumped him hard and fast, till he came quietly.

"Good boy for not screaming" I pat his stomach, his eyes were in pain. He wants to ravish me I know it, smirking at him and I thrust down my pussy in his dick. Moving up and down as my breast bounced Damon stare at my breast wanting to grip it. His hand move around the shackles and I continue bounced. His jaw gripped tight, I smirked and order. "When you cum as I cum I want you yell my name." He nodded and I thrust faster and harder. As we came I yelled his name as he did to mine.

Unlock his shackles, I asked "Bath with me" he smirked and breathing heavy that he lost the words so he settles for a nod.

Day before the Ball

I told all the guards to pretend that Aro, Caius and Marcus is still the king. They agree to follow that plan, the 4 thrones seat were empty. Damon held my hand and Jay did to Alice, as Klaus walk in.

Walking out, he looked confused as we sit down on the throne, he growled at us, another rule breaker. Isa were pissed, Major is already out and Isa is coming out, as I feel my eyes full black.

Isa POV

_How Dare he,_ I stalk him as Major stand behind me I lean in. "Remember me, Niklaus!"

His eyes widen for a moment and smirked at me, "What are you going to do kill me? If you do your Damon is link to me if I died he died." I smirked, oh mister I know. "Oh I know, when I found out he is my mate. I had my witch to brake it, in fact she did to whole vampire by a simple spell, then she touch him the link is broken." Damon eyes were surprised but relief, he didn't show it but I can see it.

"How" he asked. I smirk. "tsk, tsk" shaking my forefinger back and forth like scolding a child. I thrust my hand in his chest squeeze his heart. Klaus looked relieved as Finn walked in.

"Brother!" Finn just stood there and face is blanked only showed it betrayal. Klaus asked him "Help me" Finn just shook his head as Sage walked in and hugged him. Klaus eyes widen even more as Kol walked in.

Finn started to speak, "You're not our brother, our brothers don't kill his brother's mate, and you caused me harm. And also Family don't back out on family. Planning to daggered us is backing out. Now you have so many crimes on your head"

I spoke monotone "Niklaus Mikaelson, Your crimes is separate mates apart and disrespecting the true heir of king and queen, and almost killing another innocent mate pair. You are sentience to die, any last word?" he growled at us, I shrugged "no, ok" I pulled his heart out and burn his heart on fire on my hands, building a fireball and thrust it to his body as he burned.

Bella POV

At the Ball

Cullens came to us as we sat on throne seats. They looked confused, Rosalie like she don't care for anything. I can see her pain in his eyes. She stands next to her mate, he's like Felix, a brute of man, but bigger then Felix.

"Where are Aro and Caius?" He asked Marcus harshly, I interfered "Don't speak to my uncle like that." I smiled at him and told him to go to be with his mate, he peck on my cheek.

"Follow me to my office." I told them monotone. Damon grabs my hand and holding as we walked to my office and I gesture them to seat.

"I am Isabella Whitlock, this is Jasper Whitlock, and I believe you kidnapped our cousin." He look at me confusedly, I looked at Rosalie, "hold my hand I will show you."

Her mate glare at me, I smiled at him assuredly. Rosalie hand gripped my hand as I show my thought that I read Aro's head.

She gasped remembering all, and she slapped Father figure Carlisle across the face and hugged her mate she mumble his name 'Emmett, he let him' repeat. I look at brute man Emmett, "Emmett, take her to room in our wing" I told, I called out my second command "Tia show them to their room, in our wing. Tell the guard to treat them respect. Hale is bloodline of Whitlocks like Afton, also they has to treat the mate respect too." she nodded.

"Your names" I asked bluntly lifting my eyebrow.

"I am Carlisle and this is my mate Esme and my son Edward" I nodded and call out for Char, asked him if mate thing is true, she nodded.

"Well Carlisle you will be punished, but I can't kill a mated pair. But I will sentence your punishment later." I lean in to compel him "Stay here in this castle, don't get out until we said otherwise." He repeats the compelled in monotone. I nodded. Edward a copper hair looked at me wide eyes.

"Edward, you don't have to stay." I told him tenderly. He nodded saying he want to for Esme. Both got out rejoining the Ball.

Damon and I stand in stage as Jay and Alice stand beside us. "Hello Vampires, I am Isabella Whitlock this is my brother Jasper Whitlock, we are a true heir of the throne, along with our mates Damon Salvatore and Alice Brandon."

"We're here to protect the human world, and vampire world. Isabella and I are powerful warriors in the two worlds. I am known as the GOD of WAR in my world. Isabella is known as the GODDESS of WAR in her world. We're part of false prophecy." Jay continues telling the real prophecy.

"The rules are simple, just like the old one.

1. Don't kill innocents. But you can drink or use from them but don't kill them.

2. Compel the victim to forget after drinking and using the innocents. But you make sure you give them much care. Not violent way.

3. Never take another mate apart.

4. If your victim don't want be use, and if you raping them will arrested them have a court to decide the sentence. Most of time killed.

5. Don't tell humans our world, compelled them if they happen caught you feeding."

Jay stated his rules. "Cold one's are

Don't torture your food.

No Rape

Don't take a mated pair apart; if you killed one, you kill another.

Don't tell human about our world, tell them change them.

No changing a person who is younger than 17 years old."

They all agreed, and cheer for the happy vampires lives.

AN: What kind of punishment should Carlisle get for letting and side with Aro erase her memories, and letting human Royce to pretending be her fiancée and rape them to death till Aro change her.


	20. Chapter 20 Prince and Princess Salvatore

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

Chapter 20

Bella POV

Few days after the Ball, Carlisle's punishment is to stay in Italy until I see fit, I know Jasper responsibility is cold one's but I can't help it I am extremely protective of my family.

Phone ring, "Isabella Whitlock" I answered, Gianna the front desk who decided to stay and work, but she want to live outside of castle I let her, as long she have security in her home so no vampires can break in.

"Miss Whitlock, There are people here it a vampire and a pregnant human." Gianna said, "Gianna, I told you call me Isabella." I told her tenderly. "Tell one of the guard to show them in throne room." I hang up after a farewell.

Walking to Damon's office that are adjoining mine, "Damon we needed in throne room." He nodded got up to get ready; I walked to Jay's office. Knocking, 'Enter' Jay replied I opened the door Jay were doing the paperwork.

"We are needed in throne room, please inform Alice." Jay nodded. I left and went to throne room and meet Damon we seated and holding hands. Jay and Alice walked in to seated and minute later 2 girls came in, flaming red hair, and curly brunette pregnant who seems to be 16 years old. "Hello ladies my name is Jasper Whitlock, and this is my mate Alice Whitlock and this is my sister and her mate Isabella Whitlock-Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. How can we help you ladies?" Jay asked

"My name is Victoria and this is Bree Tanner, she having a hybrid baby." I bolt upright; Jay eyes widen disbelief for a moment. I went into his mind.

'_Jay I found one of the Halflings in South America._' I thought to Jay.

Jay looked at me and crocks his head in gesture to continue. _'Human mother can get pregnant by vampire father. This father raped many women who he force them to be his experiment. I could kill him, after finding out but he escaped. Mother died after the childbirth no mothers make it out alive as human, some changed into vampire some didn't.'_ at the end I show the labs full of pregnant woman, that happened year ago, I even help them birthing it. It was gruesome for me watching women died after childbirth.

Jay gave a harsher sighed, "Do you know who did this" he asked Bree harshly and he grimace his own tone, Bree's eyes were fear and he looked at me for help, because he was really angry at the father. I nodded.

"Bree" I called her in motherly tone, she relaxed. "Come here child have a seat, stand can make you restless for the baby." I gesture her to seat in my throne chair, she sat down and sigh in relief I kneel front of her. "Sorry for my brother, I show him my thoughts, I have power reading thoughts and projection." I gave her a motherly smile. I somehow feel the motherly bond to her or the baby I can't tell which, maybe both.

"Now Bree, Do you know who is the father of your baby." I asked as I touch her belly. She shook his head, "I was raped, and he didn't tell me the name. Only what he is, he told he is a vampire a cold one." I nodded and patted her hand as she rubbing her belly.

"Can I look in your mind to see the picture of the man?" Bree nodded tearlessly, "Please, I don't want him in the world while my baby is born." I nodded and close my eyes.

She picture, that she was in ally before that man raped her I saw the man through her eyes. Tall man, blonde with ponytail, I see him somewhere at someone's thoughts, gasped and got out of her mind and look and Jasper, James.

"Jasper, that man was in newborn wars with you, James Hunter." Jasper growled.

"I know James" Victoria spoke; I look at her silently asking her to continue. She sighed, "James is the one who turned me stated that I am his mate but I feel nothing for him. When he wasn't looking, I escaped. But I found this girl, I felt a pull to her and found out she is from my bloodline, I heard about you all caring about human world I came here." She looked at me pleading, "Can you save her?"

I sighed and shook my head and spoke a pained voice. "She'll die at childbirth. The baby will crawl it way out, but I birthing many Halflings in South America, to save them to order to change the mother to be a vampire after childbirth, but I won't do that if she didn't want to be a vampire, no one should be forced." Victoria nodded and waiting for Bree to answer.

"I don't want to be a vampire." Bree plead me to understand, I nodded and patted her hand, and Victoria sighed in grief. Victoria want left to searching for James, she have a gift of evasions.

Bree's bedroom is in next door of our room; I called Carlisle and asked him to take care of Bree.

Few days later Bree is growing she could have a baby any time soon. Victora called Jasper and let him know where James is, Jasper release some trusted guards to fetch James and bring it here with a head and body detached so we can have a court hearing for him.

I heard Bree screaming, I jumped up Damon open a door, "Baby is coming!" Running to her room and holding Bree with a motherly gesture, "Bella, I want you to be the mother of baby." I sighed and close my eye and nodded.

"It a girl!" Carlisle said but spoke to soon. "Wait she having another one." I gasped twins, Carlisle birthing another baby.

"It a boy!" I smiled and Bree smiled and we show her the babies as Damon carrying a baby girl and I carrying baby boy she smiled at them, the smile slowly fell. She died with a strong love surrounded, my tears fell, and Damon hugged me as we holding a babies.

"We need to name them. I want to name girl after her mother. Briella Rose Salvatore. Bree told me her name was Breanne Dylan Tanner." Damon smiled, "For the boy I think we need to name one of her name Dylan or Tanner." Damon thinking,

"What about Blane Tanner Salvatore? Blane is mix with Bree and Dylan." I smiled, nodded.

Few days later

Court ordered James guilty and Jasper decide he sentence to die, we found out Victoria found a mate name Laurent, they move to South America. And Carlisle said after giving birth he feels like he wants to help the hybrids. I agreed because the lab rapist experiment man still out there, maybe I can give a Nahuel a call.

Picking my phone and dial the number I had to buy the phone for him since he doesn't have a phone, he hates it but reluctance accepted.

'Hello?' Nahuel answered

"Nahuel" I cooed.

'Bella' he said annoyed,

"Well, I'm calling because I am now an heir ruler, so I am now a queen. You can stop hiding, and I was wondering if your father arrived?" I started "Because I found a vampire doctor, who would like to help in there." I can hear sigh of relief about the hiding part.

'No, He hasn't but I had this feeling that he will. And since you called about that, I found a pregnant woman in near us but she refused to come stated that her husband will be coming, her name is Lillian Hale.' I looked up shocked

"Hold on please," I told him and pressed intercom, asked to bring Rosalie Hale to my office, few moment later Rose came in.

"Rose, did you have a sister or a brother in human life?" she nodded, "Yea a baby brother, but I don't remember his name."

I told her stay as I went to my phone call, "Nahuel, this women could be Rosalie and my bloodline. Hale is Bloodline of mine, would you meet with her and hand her my number and tell her we can help her, tell her we might find what happen or where is her husband is." I told him.

'Ok I will do that my queen' I growled at him

"You will not call me that, you are my family blood or not." I growled out. He chuckled and bid farewell. I explained to Rose and her eyed widen and gasped.


	21. Chapter 21 Renesemee and Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies

**Chapter 21**

Bella POV

'Ring' 'Ring'

I answered phone "Isabella Whitlock"

A young girl spoke with lifeless voice. "Hello this is Lillian Renee Hale." She sighs and Rose came in with paperwork, since she is Alice assistant for today. "I was told by a man to call you as if you can help me, finding my husband." She said in lifeless voice.

"Lillian, I can help you, First I want to let you know that you're my bloodline my how ever so many great grandmother maiden name is Hale." She gasped

"You're the original vampire that my family been telling legends" She asked softly. I smiled of course she is a believer, I look at Rose.

" Yes, Lillian can you come to Italy, so I can get the picture what your husband and mate look like I have a power to read mind and projections, and besides since your baby is hybrid. You will died giving childbirth, we can help you and turn you if you want to be turned." I told her tenderly tone. She gasped about dying part. "Call me Lilly, I'll come, Please find my mate and husband, it hurting my chest that he not here the pain is unbearable." She spoke with pain voice, I nodded. "We will try our best Lilly." We hang up I sighed, and look at Rose. "I hope we can find this mate pair, because if he died she will not want to be changed." I told her fearfully, she shook her head and walked to me and hugged me.

Next few days

Lilly arrived in castle throne room and Rose help her sit down as I close my eyes and she closes her eyes to picture her husband. I gasped and opened my eyes were wide as saucers'; I sit back down on my throne chair tears falling. Damon held me and rocked me slowly.

"This man name is Riley Biers." I look at Charlotte and continued "His mother name is Melinda Biers, and His father's name Charles Swan, Chief Police of Forks." Char eyes widen to hear her Great Grandson's name and she stumbles into Peter's arm.

"Riley was turned by James as he told Lilly. Riley was a newborn when he found his mate, and he protected her and love her like mate do." I look at Lilly her eyes filled with tears. I look at the guards and order them since I'm on protection mode. "GO TO SEATTLE TO JAMES'S COMPOUND! NOW!" guards shattered around on my order and Jasper picked his trusted guards to leave to find Riley Biers, I stomped out of throne room to see my kids and Damon followed behind.

Rose POV

After Bella orders in very protective mode, and Lilly asked me what was going on when I helped her in her room.

"Isabella, have Alter Ego, She extremely protective of her family even she haven't met, a mate of her family is family." I told her and Charlotte smiled and finished "Riley Biers is my bloodline, Charles Swan, his father is my Great grandson. Since I was missing and years later my son gotten married then moved to north. Forks Washington, then decades later Charles Swan was born." She smiled as she helps keep her warm. "Charlie looks like my human husband." Lilly sniffles and smiled at her.

"So Isabella was angry because?" Lilly asked, Char sighed and sit on her bed with her holding her hand. "That man James who changes him was working with man who raped a woman to bare his hybrid kids, and when we caught James, she read his mind. He kidnapped Riley and forces him to tell where you were, we didn't think it was you, since you unleash his tale to you about his family founding out that boy is my bloodline and your mate, her mamma mode was out, she seems like she have 3 personally but the mamma mode is her mother instants. Only thing is calm her is Damon, her husband and her Twins hybrids." She smiled and nodded understanding.

Bella POV

I calmed down and singing my babies and Damon leaning on doorways and smiling. My babies just only about close to month old the look like 6 months old. Hybrid age fast, until reaches 7 years they both will look like 20 years old. I give them kiss on forehead and left the room and Damon went hug me and soothing me.

Few Days later I went to play room that set up for my kids and they beamed as they saw me, I smiled at them. I look at their thoughts since they haven't spoken yet.

'_Momma'_ Blane and Bri spoke with their thoughts in same time.

"Hey babies" I cooed. "Come to give momma a hugs." Blane and Bri wobble their way and hug me. I gave them peck on their forehead and look at Rose, she willed to take care of the babies today. Rose, Char, and Tia takes turns to help Alice learn about officials and take care of babies. Tia turns with Alice and Rose volunteers with my kids and Char take care of Lilly. Jay smiled and I walked out followed him.

"We found him they are here as we speak they will be here for an hour. But he needs food, he hasn't awakened yet." Jay told me I nodded.

"Animal blood, he lives on animal blood." I told him as he orders his guards to get plenty of animal bloods in room.

"Felix, get tons of animal blood in one room do not put him in room with Lilly. He will be very thirsty, when he stated show him to room with Lilly and guard them." He nodded, and left.

Hours later

Damon and I walked to Lilly' room and saw Riley was with her and relief across his face.

"Hello Riley, I am Isabella." I stated and he looked confused. I smiled assuredly. "This is my Brother Jasper Whitlock." He gasped at the name and stand front of Lilly and I smiled.

"Don't worried I won't hurt my cousin" Jay growled out. I touch his arm assuredly.

"Jay is very protective man, like I said Lilly is our bloodline and you are Char's Bloodline. Which means Mate of my bloodline is my family I protect them no matter what." He calms, I continued. "James Hunter is dead, he raped the mother of my twins, and she died at childbirth choosing not to change." I spat at James name and tears falling about Bree's life.

Jasper continued, "Human mother of vampires father's baby will died in child birth, order to save her life is change the mother after giving birth." Riley looked at his mate who is sleeping and smiled when Riley rub her cheekbone.

"She want to be change, but I don't know if I can in fact I am only 2 years old." I nodded, understanding his hesitant. "We can stop you if it goes too far. I will be here with the doctor Cullen." He nodded.

Few months later

Today is the day Lilly is in labor, and Carlisle was helping giving birth to her baby. The baby wailed we all smiled.

"It a girl." Carlisle smiled and gives to the mother.

"Renessmee" she smiled and seconds later her smile filtered, I roar at Riley.

"Change her now." Riley did without hesitant. I held Renesmee, while Riley was busy with Lilly and Damon. Renesmee have Riley's brown hair and Lilly's strawberry blonde hair. Her hair is like reddish brown with chocolate eyes. Which it must be Riley's human eye color since Lilly's eyes were blue; I smiled at Riley and Lilly's daughter. I look up at my family who is preparing for newborn vampire and new baby, I feel complete now.

10 years later

Carlisle, Esme and Edward move to South America, helping hybrids I release them to go. Edward found a mate in one of hybrid in Alaska who visited Denali, Irena.

Renessmee imprinted on Jacob Black and he imprinted on her, who is Werewolf, and whose was Riley's best friend. Lilly were happy for her daughter, Rose was disgusted at the smell of the wolf.

Kol came too visited when Bri was 16 years old in mentally, Bri imprinted on Kol. Damon, Jasper and I researched that they are hybrids; hybrids can imprints on their soul mate.

At the Wedding when they turn 18 mentally Caroline was invited and in the end Blane imprinted on Care. Damon groans at that his son's mate is his ex girlfriend. Smirking at the memory, Damon wrap his arm and chin on my head.

"Bella are you ready to watch your son to get married." He asked I smirked.

"Yup, are you ready for your ex to married to your son?" Damon groan at that I smirked he rolled his eyes, holding my hand as I looked at the mirror with purple floor length dress. Walking out of room to go in ball room where wedding set.

"Blane" I cooed, his eye rolled in Damon's way.  
"MOM!" he wine as I got teary, Damon smirked I hugged him.

Sniffled, "My boy is growing up to get married" I cooed. Blane glared at me and pleading Damon to help I glare at him as in _don't you dare look._ Damon held his hand and shook his head, and kisses me.

Sitting on chair as I listened them to say 'I do' and watch them to kiss to seal the vow.

**THE END**


End file.
